El destino nos volvio a juntar
by Azali Kinomoto
Summary: Haruhi por fin termino sus estudios,ahora empieza su vida laborar conociendo a nuevas personas que podrian significar algo en su vida, pero el destino le tiene preparadas unas pequeñas sorpresas que hara que se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores espero les guste esta hitoria es el primer fic que creo asi que jejeje pss ustedes seran los jueces

Los persobajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen

Era una tarde de invierno, ella se encontraba mirado por la ventana como caía la frágil nieve solo un me más y el año terminaría, otro año mas que pasaba sin que ella se diera cuanta. Hoy como tantas veces recordaba ese día tan….. de algún modo especial para ella el día en que conoció a ese grupo de "RICOS BASTARDOS" como ella solía llamarlos. Nunca pensó extrañarlos de tal manera hacia 3 años que no sabia nada de ellos, después de terminar sus estudios en el Instituto Ouran ella entro a una universidad donde pudiera estudiar derecho como siempre había querido durante el primer año siguió teniendo contacto con los gemelos Hitachiin y con Tamaki de Mori –sempai, Honey-sempai y Kyoya-sempai no sabia nada desde que terminaron en Ouran.

Ahora tenia 22 años había conseguido entrar a trabajar en un bufete de buen nombre por el momento solo era ayudante de alguno de los abogados para que ella comenzara a adquirir practica. Lo que no sabia era que la rueda del destino ya comenzaba a moverse y le tenía preparadas grandes sorpresas.

Buenas tardes Sr. Hatori, Srta. Fujioka que tal el veredicto?-pregunto la secretaria del Sr Hatori, uno de los socios mayoritarios del bufete y asesor de Haruhi.

De maravilla fallaron a nuestro favor, un caso mas ganado con éxito—contesto amablemente el hombre a la derecha de Haruhi—Felicidades Srta. Fujioka de seguir así pronto no necesitara más de mis consejos.

No diga eso siempre será bueno recibir consejos de alguien que este familiarizado con la corte—respondió amablemente Haruhi.

Sr. Permítame recordarle que no puede que dentro de 2 hrs tiene una junta con los empresarios que llamaron ayer—le dijo su secretaria—Necesita que haga algo antes de eso Sr.?

Pero que mala memoria, por favor Azumi llama a los otros accionistas y júntalos para dentro de una hora en la sala de juntas y comunica a todo el personal que cancelen sus compromisos de mañana, mañana no se laborara y tendremos juntas de consejo es importante darles la información.—La secretaria anotaba rápidamente asintiendo a todo lo que su jefe pedía—Por favor prepara todo para la reunión y pide traigan algo de comer y aperitivos para la misma.

Si Sr. como usted diga—Azumi rápidamente se puso en marcha

Sr. ocurre algo malo por que estas decisiones tan precipitadas—pregunto Haruhi

Mañana lo sabrá Srta. Haruhi, no coma ansias—con una cálida sonrisa se despidió y entro a su oficina

Azumi hay alguna llama pendiente para hoy—pregunto Haruhi a la secretaria que regresaba de pedir el servicio de comida.

Nada Haruhi por hoy seria todo mejor ve a descansar mañana será un día muy pesado—Azumi y Haruhi se despidieron para cada una seguir con sus tareas—Descansa Haruhi y ya oíste al jefe mañana no hay labores pero si junta.

Si nos vemos mañana descansa y que acabes pronto Azumi—menciono haruhi mientras iba de camino al elevador.

Mmm aun es temprano, tengo tiempo de ir por algo para preparar la comida—Haruhi se encamino hacia el supermercado sin darse cuanta de que había pasado justo a un costado de un viejo mmmm conocido

Buenas tardes joven es un honor tenerlo aquí—menciono uno de los socios de Hatori-san un tanto nervioso—Llego antes de la hora acordada.

Pues bien al mal paso darle prisa—dijo el chico con un tono tan frio que bien el invierno se quedaba corto junto a el—Tienen todos los documentos listos

Así es joven todo esta listo solo falta finiquitar algunos detalles y listo—el chico se dirigió a la sala de juntas—por favor traigan café para el joven amo

Bien pues el acuerdo esta firmado y debo aclarar yo personalmente me encargare del bufete así que tomare una de las oficinas del edificio—acomodo sus anteojos y continuo—pero en caso de estar ausente yo he elegido a un segundo mando y será uno d ustedes—menciono mientras veía a cada uno de los accionistas, después de unos pocos segundos sus ojos se fijaron en uno en especial—Hatori-san usted será quien se encargue de todo mientras yo no este.

QUE! ESO NO PUEDE SER—comento una persona de pie frente a el—Por que precisamente….EL!

Simple Sr. Ishida (para quienes conozcan este apellido no tengo nada contra Matt de Digimon) si decidí en un principio salvar a este bufete de la bancarrota fue precisamente por el Sr. Hatori-san, entonces si no estas dispuestos a aceptar mis condiciones no hay contrato—termino de explicar mientras el silencio se apoderaba del salón.

Disculpe nuestra falta de respeto Ootori-sama, aceptaremos cualquiera de sus peticiones—comento un señor de pie haciendo una reverencia en símbolo de disculpa

Bien entonces mañana nos vemos para hacer el comunicado oficial ante el personal del edificio—dicho esto se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse—Si me disculpan es hora de retirarme—todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para despedir al joven amo—Que tengan un excelente tarde señores

Mmm que será bueno preparar para la cena—pensaba la chica llevándose el dedo índice—Debi marcarle a papá para ver que quería el?

Haruhi?—un chico se acerco para verla bien—va si eres tu. Hoy terminaste temprano, que tal te fue en la audiencia?

Kaname!—dijo ella mostrando algo de felicidad—Hoy no te vi en todo el dia?

Hoy fue mi dia de descanso Haruhi—le sonrio de una manera tan dulce que en ella se vio un ligero sonrojo—Me da gusto saber que me extrañaste, alguna novedad en la oficina?

Pues mañana no se trabajara, pero si tenemos q asistir parece que nos tienen que dar varios informes—contesto ella—Mmm ocurre algo—pregunto la chica

Veo que ibas a preparar la comida y creo q es mejor no interrumpirte más, supongo que tu padre te estará esperando—contesto Kaname—Cuídate nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Kaname! Espera—el chico se detuvo en seco—Te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa—dijo ella con esa sonrisa tan especial.

El chico trago saliva, no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la castalla, que tal si ella sentía lo mismo que el tal vez solo tal vez—_Kaname pasa algo_—las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos—No, nada Haruhi, me encantaría comer contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno pues aqui esta el segundo caitulo de la historia, por fa comenten y si alo no les gusta diganme por fa recuerden que es mi primera vez como escritora jejeje. MUCHAS GRACIAS _Ale Crow Manson_ POR SU REVIEW**

**ya lo saben los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y en el caso de Kaname pertenece a Matsuri Hino. Espero disfruten de la historia**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por la comida—agradeció Kaname mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta—Haruhi eres una excelente cocinera.<p>

Haruhi no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Muchas gracias Kaname-kun—sonrió y volteo a ver el reloj de una repisa cercana—Parece que papá tubo que trabajar horas extras.

Es una lastima realmente quería conocer a tu padre—dijo Kaname—Haruhi…..

Dime—respondió ella mientras servía un poco mas de agua para ambos.

Platícame sobre ti—la chica se sorprendió bastante antes ese comentario, era como si el solo escuchar hablar a Kaname provocara un vuelco en su corazón—Es decir—menciono él dándose cuenta de la pequeña reacción de la chica frente a él—Nos conocemos de la oficina pero…..la verdad es que no nos conocemos bien.

Tienes razón…..pues como podrás ver la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola, papá se la pasa trabajando mas por costumbre que por necesidad—respondió al fin ella.

Mmm…..supongo que siempre ha sido así—dijo él.

Pues….si papá siempre se esforzó por traer comida a la casa así que yo me esforzaba en los estudios e en las labores de la casa—siguió platicándole.

Tu mamá también trabaja hasta tarde Haruhi?

De un momento a otro el silencio lleno la habitación y una tristeza evidente se plasmo en el rostro Haruhi.

Pues ella….ella falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero por lo poco que recuerdo, ella era una excelente abogada—termino de decir mientras una sonrisa salía de sus labios,

Haruhi yo…perdón—dijo Kaname—No era mi intención recordarte cosas tan tristes….DIABLOS SOY UN IDIOTA—dijo en tono de frustración y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Descuida no pasa nada, no me molesto que preguntaras por mi madre—le respondió ella—Kaname-kun —su corazón se sobresalto al escuchar la ternura con que ella decía su nombre—quieres conocer a…mi mamá?

Kaname quedo inmóvil, conocer a su mama eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sentía que toda barrera que pudiera existir entre el y haruhi de un momento a otro se había quebrado por completo—Seria un honor poder conocer a tu madre Haruhi—al sonreír Kaname un brillo deslumbrante salía de el. Haruhi no sabia por que en la oficina decían que Kaname era un Dios del Hiel, por lo menos con ella era muy tierno.

Kaname y Haruhi se acercaron a un pequeño altar (todos recordamos ese altar dentro de la casa de Haruhi) y saludaron respetuosamente—Mucho gusto Sra. Fujioka mi nombre es Kuran Kaname—que era esta sensación, no lo sabia, pero no podía quitar su mirada del chico frente a ella, ese chico que con solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre provocaba que sus latidos se aceleraran, que era ese sentimiento…era como si lo conociera pero por que Kaname por que…?

Haruhi…?—ella no pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto, realmente se veía lindo con esa cara de preocupación…LINDO? Porque, por que no podía dejar de pensar así sobre el—Haruhi esta todo bien?

Eh! Perdón que decías—pregunto ella aun intentando comprender ese sentimiento…..de donde lo recordaba?

Decía que tu madre realmente es bella, y permíteme decirte que tú no te quedas atrás, de tal palo tal astilla—dijo Kaname

Gra….Gracias Kaname-kun jeje °_° —su termómetro de nervios iba en aumento—Oie emm por q no pasaos a la mesa, quieres un poco mas de agua, te o no…se algo emm—inmediatamente Haruhi se puso de pie y en su intento de huir de ese momento bochornoso tropezó con los pies e Kaname provocando que callera pero…..no sintió la superficie del suelo frio, por el contrario se topo con algo cálido y cómodo. Cuando levanto su vista se topo con el rostro de Kaname que tenia una mueva de dolor provocada por el golpe.

Ouuuchh! Haruhi estas bie….bien?—ninguno de los 2 sabia como reaccionar que hacer o que decir pero no era como si estuvieran incómodos de estar así.

Kaname yo...—Haruhi trataba de ponerse de pie—perdóname si que soy torpe—el rubor en sus mejillas ya era mas q evidente un tomate se quedaba corto a su lado.

Tra….Tranquila no pasa nada—Kaname le ayudo a ponerse de pie para poder hacerlo el también—un tropiezo a cualquiera le pasa. En ese momento se percataron de un sonido en especial….la puerta del departamento se iba abriendo.

Haruhi ya llegue…—se escucho una voz

Haruhi recobro el control en si misma, sonrió y tiro de la mano de Kaname—Hola papá que bueno q ya llegaste—dijo ella llegando a donde se encontraba su padre.

Haruhi…QUE HACES CON UNC HICO EN LA CASA Y….Y….Y SOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA!(ya conocen el drama de ranka)

Papá cálmate quieres!—le contesto con molestia—si hubieras llegado temprano ya lo conocerías y no armarías escándalo, te presento a Kuran Kaname es un compañero de trabajo

Mucho gusto Sr…..?—Kaname no supo como continuar era cierto que tenia frente a el a un hombre pero…..VESTIA COMO MUJER?

Ryouji Fujioka—dijo el dándole la mano a Kaname—pero todos me dicen Ranka, mucho gusto Kaname-kun.

Igualmente Ranka-san—le respondió Kaname apretando si mano—Bueno pues creo que es hora de irme, Haruhi muchas gracias por todo la comida estuvo deliciosa

QUE! Tea vas tan pronto pero si apenas nos presentaron, vamos quédate un poco mas Kaname-kun—le dijo ranka

Me encantaría Ranka-san pero ya es tarde y mi familia se preocupara, se supone hoy no trabaje era mi descanso, tal vez en otra ocasión—dijo Kaname volteando a ver a Haruhi en busca de una respuesta

Pues….que te parece mañana—dijo ella un poco apenada nunca antes había pedido a un chico que la visitara en su casa—Mañana es el día de descanso de papá cuando terminemos en la oficina podemos venir para acá y comer con el, que te parece Kaname-kun

Me encanta tu idea Haruhi—Kaname volteo a ver a ranka—entonces nos vemos mañana Ranka-san, hasta luego y que pase una agradable noche

Chaaaaaoooo Kaname-kun—se despidió ranka con un exagerado gesto con la mano

Ya en la puerta del departamento de la chica…

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo Haruhi—menciono el mientras se volteaba a verla—Me dio gusto poder conocer tus padres

Jeje espero mi padreo no te pareciera un loco—respondió ella un tanto apenada pues sabia que su padre era un poco "rarito" en ocasiones

Descuida me agrado mucho—dijo encogiendo los hombros—Buenas noches Haruhi descansa nos vemos mañana

Justo cuando haruhi iba a despedirse sintió una calidez en su mejilla, se quedo inmóvil acaso esto era un sueño Kaname le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla, nunca nadie se despedía así de ella, que tenia que hacer, como tenia que reaccionar. Solo pudo bajar la mirada para ocultar su estado de color actual—Bu…Buenas No….Noches Kaname-kun

Kaname—ella volteo a verlo con duda clara en sus ojos—Solo dime Kaname, por favor—dicho esto se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto sin darle la oportunidad a la chica de reaccionar, pero el si iba con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. Acaso esto podía ser el inicio de una "BUENA RELACION"…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el 3° capitulo espero les guste y sigan interesados por el fic, cualquier sugerencia agradeceria me la hicieran saber please**

**Ya lo saben los personajes que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Ya en la puerta del departamento de la chica…<em>

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo Haruhi—menciono el mientras se volteaba a verla—Me dio gusto poder conocer tus padres_

_Jeje espero mi padreo no te pareciera un loco—respondió ella un tanto apenada pues sabia que su padre era un poco "rarito" en ocasiones_

_Descuida me agrado mucho—dijo encogiendo los hombros—Buenas noches Haruhi descansa nos vemos mañana_

_Justo cuando haruhi iba a despedirse sintió una calidez en su mejilla, se quedo inmóvil acaso esto era un sueño Kaname le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla, nunca nadie se despedía así de ella, que tenia que hacer, como tenia que reaccionar. Solo pudo bajar la mirada para ocultar su estado de color actual—Bu…Buenas No….Noches Kaname-kun_

_Kaname—ella volteo a verlo con duda clara en sus ojos—Solo dime Kaname, por favor—dicho esto se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto sin darle la oportunidad a la chica de reaccionar, pero el si iba con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. Acaso esto podía ser el inicio de una "BUENA RELACION"….._

* * *

><p>Esa noche Haruhi no pudo dormir bien después de lo que había pasado con Kaname, no sabia bien como reaccionar, que debería hacer cuando lo viera de nuevo en la oficina. Ahhh! DIABLOS por que le preocupaba tanto solo fue un beso en la mejilla y…aaaaahhhh! Tan solo de recordarlo su color cambiaba inmediatamente, que le estaba pasando por que actuaba como niña de secundaria, un momento acaso ella…..<p>

Haaaaaruuuuhiiiii! Llegaras tarde al trabajo—le grito su padre, lo cual hizo que se olvidara de la ultima parte de su pensamiento aunque lo que estaba pensando según ella era IMPOSIBLE.

Inmediatamente Haruhi se puso de pie y se metió a bañar, pero un problema se le presento justo después de eso" NO SABIA QUE PONERSE" un momento….desde cuando le preocupaba que ponerse o como se veía, realmente no entendía por que estaba actuando así. Cuando por fin decidió que ponerse escucho a si padre gritar que el desayuno estaba listo.

Vaya hija comenzaba a preocuparme si que has tard…..—Ranka no pudo terminar de hablar simplemente estaba helado, nunca realmente NUNCA había visto a su hija tan….tan….TAN…HERMOSA. Esto si que era algo para recordarse, quería correr por su cámara y tomarle una foto pero simplemente estaba petrificado.

Co..como me veo papá—el simplemente no podía decir palabra alguna—tan mal me veo, será mejor que suba a cambiarme.

Nooo!Haruhi espera—la detuvo por la muñeca antes de que volviera por donde había llegado—hija te ves hermosa, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando la vi por primera vez…. —Ranka bajo la mirada, lo que había dicho antes lo había hecho sin pensar, sabia que el recuerdo de su madre aun estaba muy presente en su hija—vamos o los hot cakes se enfriaran

Haruhi sonrió tiernamente a su padre pues el hecho de que EL le hubiese dicho que se parecía a su madre la había hecho inmensamente feliz, recordaba que desde pequeña ella se había propuesto ser el soporte en el que su padre se recargara para superar lo de su madre y parece que después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido.

Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina vio que un gran alboroto estaba armándose ahí, sabía que algo se le estaba pasando pero que era?

Buenos días Haruhi, te ves hermosa el día de hoy—ella volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz que le erizaba la piel.

Ka…Kaname-kun buenos días—este era el momento que tanto había estado pensando, que debería hacer, quizás el ya se había olvidado de lo que había pasado antes o ni siquiera le dio importancia.

Haruhi si mal no recuerdo ayer te pedí que omitieras el "kun" además… —el se acerco poco a poco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla—Por que no me saludas correctamente

La parálisis de Haruhi iba de mal en peor, este chico la iba a volver loca de seguir así. Lo que ella no sabía era que el destino le tenia preparadas muchas cosas, si eran buenas o malas eso solo lo decidiría ella.

Lo siento Ka…Kaname—terminar la frase si que le costo trabajo, tratando de cambiar ella el tema—dime sabes que pasa aquí por que tanto alboroto?

Haruhi no puede ser que lo olvidaras, si tu fuiste quien me informo ayer—el tono de ironía en la voz de Kaname era algo que definitivamente avergonzaba a la chica—ayer tu me dijiste que hoy no trabajábamos pero que había reunión de todo el personal

Ah! Si ya recuerdo jejeje perdón—en ocasiones hasta ella se sorprendía de lo distraída que podía ser.

Muy buenos días a todos—se escucho una voz en la sala—les agradezco a todos por asistir hoy a esta junta de ultimo momento y lamento mucho que tuvieran que cancelar todas sus citas, pues bien vayamos directo al grano, como sabrán esta bufete tiene laborando ya bastantes años….. —Haruhi comenzaba a aburrirse de tan largo discurso por q no solo decían por q los juntaron y ya, para que pudieran salir, para mejorar su aburrimiento Kaname había decidido pararse justo frente a donde se encontraba el socio del bufete hablando—Bien pues déjenme presentarles a el nuevo dueño del bufete, Sr pase por favor—dicho esto se quedo viendo fijamente a un punto justo detrás de Haruhi….

Me dejaría pasar, estas en mi camino—esto no era posible….esa voz….esa voz la paralizaba aun mas que la de Kaname, no pudo moverse solo sabia que el destino le jugaba una mala broma—Me dejas pasa o no?

Ella solo sintió como un brazo la jalaba hacia si mismo para dejar pasar al hombre detrás de ella—Haruhi estas bien, ocurre algo?—Kaname le hablo en susurro para no importunar mas, pero la persona que acababa de pasar ponía atención a todo su alrededor, no pudo mas que voltear inmediatamente al escuchar pronunciar ese nombre, pero….no logro ver el rostro de la chica ya que ella volteaba a ver al chico frente a ella.

Permítanme presentarles al Sr. Ootori Kyouya—Haruhi volteo lentamente era cierto la persona que le hablo, que paso junto a ella, era nada mas y nada menos que su antiguo compañero de clases Ootori Kyouya o "_El Rey de las Sombras_ " como solían llamarlo.

Buenas tardes es un placer empezar a trabajar con ustedes, como podrán imaginarse muchas cosas irán cambiando conforme pase el tiempo, la primera de ellas es que solo habrá un mando en la empresa y seré yo, en caso de no encontrarme yo se ha designado un vicepresidente—una persona se paro junto a el, para molestia de muchos—el . Un aplauso estrepitoso se escucho en la sala de juntas.

La reunión término sin mayores contratiempos, poco a poco la gente fue saliendo, al fin podría ir a descansar pero…...algo lo había dejado pensando acaso habría sido su imaginación o había escuchado bien. Sería mejor que lo averiguara o definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche, despacio se fue acercando a donde podía ver estaba la chica de espaldas hacia el, la distancia disminuía con cada paso por fin se puso justo detrás de ella, siendo observado por un confuso Kaname…

Ha…Haruhi—al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca se estremeció por completo—tu eres Fujioka Haruhi verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>PSS ASI TERMINA ESTE CAP ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN, SALUDITOS NO VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon si tarde en actualizar el fic, pero aqui esta el Cap 4 espero les guste y please comenten si les gusta no les gusta , etc jejeje esq me pongo nerviosa despues de todo es mi primer fic**

**Recuerden los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su propietario saludos**

* * *

><p><em>La reunión término sin mayores contratiempos, poco a poco la gente fue saliendo, al fin podría ir a descansar pero…...algo lo había dejado pensando acaso habría sido su imaginación o había escuchado bien. Sería mejor que lo averiguara o definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche, despacio se fue acercando a donde podía ver estaba la chica de espaldas hacia el, la distancia disminuía con cada paso por fin se puso justo detrás de ella, siendo observado por un confuso Kaname…<em>

_Ha…Haruhi—al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca se estremeció por completo—tu eres Fujioka Haruhi verdad?_

* * *

><p>Que debía hacer, el se había acercado personalmente para comprobar si se trataba de ella o no, pero ahora ella como debía reaccionar, su cabeza era un mundo de ideas y definitivamente no podía moverse.<p>

Se te ofrece algo?—Kaname había reaccionado ofensivamente ante el chico de anteojos, sin importarle que el ahora era su jefe—No tenemos tiempo que perder nos esperan para comer—dicho esto tomo por el brazo a Haruhi lo cual la saco de su transe al sentir el jalón del chico pero…..otro brazo la detuvo en su intento de salir de ahí

Estaba hablando con ella no contigo—por alguna razón Kyouya estaba molesto—que yo recuerde Haruhi nunca necesito de alguien que hablara por ella—una muuuy maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kyouya—o es que acaso eres su novio o algo así—que diablos le pasaba, esas palabras pudieron haber matado a quien pasara junto a ellos por la rabia que salía de ellas, pero simplemente se le escaparon de su boca

Mmm Interesante—sonrió Kaname—y si lo fuera que…?—los ojos de Kyouya por un momento demostraron su sorpresa ante tal pregunta, pero como todo buen Ootori supo disimilarlo bien—No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada, anda Haruhi es hora de irnos Ranka-san nos espera—Ranka-san? Desde cuando Ranka se dejaba llamar con tanta familiaridad, no el Ranka que el conocía. ¿Sera verdad, este chico tiene algo que ver con ella?

Eh!—Parecía que Haruhi al fin reaccionaba y tomaba parte de esta conversación—Es cierto papá debe de estar esperando, es un gusto volver a verlo Kyouya-sempai, si nos disculpa es hora de irnos—Haruhi hablo lo mas rápido posible, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se despidió y jaló de Kaname, dejando a un confuso Kyouya, el solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido momentos atrás y en el hecho de que Haruhi actuara como si no hubiese pasado nada además estaba el otro asuntito, por que le molestaba tanto la presencia de ese chico.

De un momento a otro algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular que estaba vibrando al revisarlo se percato que tenia varias llamadas perdidas, en que momento paso que no se había dado cuanta no era normal que le dejara pasar las llamadas, pero cuando vio de quien eran las llamadas, bueno pues si que no se lo esperaba, aahh! Esto si que seria una llamada larga—Vaya no creí que tardaras tanto en saber que estaba aquí…..Tamaki—terminó de decir.

Okaaaaa-saaaan—esa chillona voz que tanto recordaba es verdad que ya había pasado tiempo desde que no se veían pero no era posible que no pudiera madurar ni siquiera un poco—Okaaa-san por que eres así, dime por que no me avisaste para poder ir por ti eso no es justo—lloriqueaba la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

Tamaki tranquilízate quieres ya estamos grandecitos para este tipo de juegos y si no te avise era precisamente por esto, arruinarías mi reputación con tus berrinches a esta edad—menciono el pelinegro acomodando sus lentes—Bien, etto entonces ya sabes que estoy aquí yo se que tu ya sabes que estoy aquí así que adiós—se alejaba el teléfono del oído cuanto escucho gritos del otro lado—_Espera, espera Kyouya no cuelgues __onegai_—por que, por que de todas las personas del mundo precisamente EL tuvo que enterarse de que había regresado del extranjero—Ah! Haber dime que pasa.

Quizás te enojes pero los demás chicos ya sabe que estas aquí así que pensamos hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu regreso—le dijo Tamaki y casi como si pudiera leerle la mente antes de que "El Rey de las Sombras" dijera unas ola palabra—espera antes de que te niegues deja decirte que nuestros gemelos cancelaron todas sus citas solo para esto y Honey y Mori viajaban hoy a Kioto y cancelaron así que sería una tremenda falta de cortesía para con ellos no crees Oka-san?

Ah! Bien dime a que hora y donde ahí nos veremos solo tengo que terminar algunos pendientes y listo—resignado y sin ganas decidió ir pero realmente no se encontraba de humor para este tipo de cosas no con lo que acababa de pasar con Haruhi y mm "Su Novio", otra vez ese malestar pero que demonios le pasaba no era como si…..no eso no era posible o si…?

Excelente nos vemos en mi casa a las 9 todos te esperamos, mm bueno casi todos jeje—Kyouya pudo percibir cierta tristeza en la ultima parte de la oración—Chao Oka-san nos vemos mas tarde

Por que Tamaki había dicho esas ultimas palabras con tristeza plasmada en ellas acaso había pasado algo y el no estaba enterado, era cierto que desde que terminaron sus estudios en el Instituto Ouran la universidad la estudio en el extranjero, Londres para ser exactos pero durante este tiempo Honey y Mori supieron perfectamente cien en donde estaba el. Aunque para estas fechas el ya hacia a Tamaki y Haruhi juntos tal vez no casados pero si comprometidos cosa que hasta el momento se había dado cuanta que no era así, todo lo contrario ni estaban untos y Haruhi parecía traer a otro "noviecito" , y ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito sentimiento que estrujaba su pecho vamos solo era Haruhi y mmm su novio no era nada especial, no era como si se dedicara toda su vida a ser un host vestido de varón.

Por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella parecía chico de primaria que acababa de ver a su novia después de un fin de semana, je como si eso fuera posible Haruhi la señorita "no muestro mis miedos" y el la persona mas frívola eso si que no se vería en ese universo, pero…tenía que admitir que el tiempo no paso en balde en Haruhi se había vuelto mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba o por lo menos no recordaba que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado todo lo contrario recordaba que los gemelos siempre la molestaba por ser una chica "pecho plano" que no podría lucir nunca un buen bañador si tan solo la miraran ahora se arrepentirían de lo que alguna vez mencionar, además de que el tener el cabello largo y usar maquillaje y vestirse as femenina de lo normal realmente mejoraba mucho su apariencia, tenia que admitir que debía amar mucho a su novio para cambiar así solo para gustar. Vaya parecía que había prestado mas atención a la chica de lo que el pensaba. Seria mejor dejar de pensar en tonterías y apresurarse o llegaría tarde a la "Reunión Familiar" que Tamaki había preparado para esa noche, miro su reloj le quedaban 2 horas exactas para llegar a la mansión de Sou, tenia el tiempo perfecto para visitar a su padre y regresar a su apartamento a cambiarse. Vaya no importa cuanto tiempo pasara realmente disfrutaba haberse des afanado de la mansión Ootori gracias a su maravillosa manera de manejar sus acciones ahora el había logrado crear su propi fortuna y pagarle a su padre el dinero que en principio había usado, ahora el vivía en un departamento de su altura y con el suficiente personal para ayudarlo, claro estaba que su fiel Tachibana lo había seguido sin importar nada mas.

Ootori-sama su limosina ya llego lo espera en la entrada—anuncio uno de los guardias de seguridad del edificio. Así emprendió su camino a casa de su padre y mas tarde a la cena de bienvenida.

En otra parte de la ciudad una joven pareja caminaba en dirección al apartamento de la chica con varias bolsas en la mano—Kaname…—por fin uno de ellos decidía hablar—por que, por que le diste a entender a Kyouya que tu eras mi novio—por fin, tenia varios minutos haciéndose esa pregunta, por que el había hecho eso, no era como si le molestara pero lo que le molestaba era mentir. Un momento…..como que no le molestaba, por dios en que estaba pensando

Gomen Haruhi no debí interponerme así en la conversación con ese chico discúlpame—Dicho esto Kaname dio una pequeña reverencia en muestra de disculpa, esperando por la respuesta de la chica—admito que fue algo muy descortés de mi parte

Descuida no es que me importe mucho después de todo solo es un conocido, no creo que le de mucha importancia a las palabras que le dijiste—en ese momento Haruhi sintió como la tomaban de la mano y la hacían girar rápidamente.

Haruhi dime y….y si no fuera mentira—ella no entendía a que se refería solo sabia que su corazón latía a 1000 por hora—Dime Haruhi que pasaría si yo realmente quisiera que lo que dije fuera cierto—definitivamente no podía entender que era lo que Kaname quería decir, o quizás no quería admitir que sabia a que se refería, unos segundos pasaron segundos que parecían una eternidad hasta que el logro terminar de hablar mirando a la chica a los ojos—Haruhi quieres….quieres ser mi novia?(*o*)

**PSS ASI TERMINA ESTE CAP jiji INTERESANTE NO? ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN, SALUDITOS NO VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola, Gomen por la tardanza con el sig capitulo se puede decir q perdi la inspiracion gracias por quien dejo un review

Los personajes de la historia no me petenecen, cada uno tiene su propietario

* * *

><p>La vida le jugaba una mala broma o acaso había escuchado bien <em><strong>"Haruhi quieres ser mi novia"<strong>_ esa frase daba miles de vueltas en su cabeza esto definitivamente tenia que ser un sueño, no sabia que hacer o que decir por que ella….

Tranquila Haruhi—el tono de voz de Kaname era tranquilizador pero también tenia cierto tono de tristeza—No tienes por que responder ahora, tampoco te obligo a que lo hagas, puedes responder cuando lo creas necesario Ok—ella solo asintió con la cabeza, de camino a casa de Haruhi ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar palabra alguna, ya frente a la puerta—Haruhi discúlpame con Ranka-san por favor dile que tuve trabajo y no podía quedarme a cenar si?

Kaname…pero—antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el había dado media vuelta y comenzaba a retirarse—_**Descansa Haruhi mañana nos vemos en el trabajo**_—fue lo ultimo que el chico dijo.

Haruhi entro en su casa, no lograba entender que ocurría y por q se daban las cosas así, lo que si sabia era que….—Haaaruhi la cena esta lista….eh!—Ranka miraba hacia todos lados—Haruhi dime donde esta Kaname?

Dijo que lo perdonaras pero tenia cosas que hacer—dijo ella tratando de ocultar su confusión—Sera mejor que empecemos a cenar papa—Ranka sabia que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero no estaba seguro si debía preguntar o no, acaso el…?

En otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de jóvenes se reunía en una de sus mansiones para celebrar el regreso de un viejo amigo.

Okaaaa-san me da tanto gusto verte—un chico rubio corría como mascota que acababa de ver a su dueño—Okaaa-san…..—el chico de anteojos solo hizo un ligero movimiento para esquivar a, según el, aquel chico loco que venia a recibirlo.

Tan enérgico como siempre Tamaki-san—dijo Kyouya con tono irónico después de haberlo esquivado—Buenas noches chicos mucho tiempo sin vernos—Morinosuka, Haninosuka y los gemelos Hitachiin entre todos dieron un caluroso abrazo al chico que tenia años que no veían aunque dos de ellos sin que los demás supieran estuvieron en contacto con el pelinegro. La noche transcurrió sin mayores percances, todos disfrutaron la velada, cada uno se puso al corriente de la vida del otro, Haninosuka y Morinosuka siguieron con el Dojo Familiar, los hermanos Hitachiin eran dueños de las famosas Hitachiin Boutiques que había tanto en Japón como en varios países más. Una variedad de temas salieron a relucir esa noche, menos uno "Haruhi", Kyouya no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

Al día siguiente Haruhi despertó mas temprano de lo común, se arreglo y se preparo para hacer el desayuno, ella realmente aprovechaba el tiempo con su padre cuando el estaba en casa. El desayuno transcurrió normal y al fin llego el momento que de alguna manera ella esperaba, hora de ir al trabajo y eso significaba que Kaname pasaría por ella como todos los días, asi que tomo su chaqueta y bufanda se acomodo y salió al encuentro pero…..cuando salió el no estaba ahí, quizás se le había hecho tarde y olvido llamarle esperaría 5 minutos mas.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en 10 hasta que ella tenia el tiempo justo para llegar en taxi al trabajo, no entendía por que el no había llegado como todos los días _"debió haberle pasado algo"_ pensaba ella, nunca había faltado a recogerla para ir al trabajo…

Buenos días Señorita Haruhi—saludo Azumi—el Sr. Hatori la espera en su oficina, dijo que fuera en cuanto llegara por favor

Claro emm Azumi dime ya llego Kaname—por que había preguntado por el no era que muriera por verlo pero pss…. si quería verlo

Kaname—repitió la secretaria con su dedo índice en el labio—Ah! Si llego temprano como de costumbre, quieres que le avise que deseas verlo

EEh! No. No así esta bien—respondió rápidamente para ocultar su sorpresa—yo mismo lo busco mas tarde. Gracias Azumi, si me disculpas voy con el Sr. Hatori—Dicho esto se dirigió a donde su jefe, pero al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa….(o.0)

Me mando llamar Sr.—dijo ella tratando de evitar ver a la OTRA persona sentada en el escritorio.

Si Haruhi por favor toma asiento—dijo señalando la silla a un costado de esa OTRA persona en el cubículo—Es importante que sepas que a partir de ahora y hasta que este totalmente acostumbrado al trabajo o en su defecto el así lo solicite, eres la **ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE OOTORI-SAMA**…. (*o*)

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—el grito de Haruhi bien pudo haber derrumbado el edificio y roto varios tímpanos alrededor de ella, de pie y sorprendida—Pero como es que ha pasado esto, no..no entiendo Sr. Hatori yo trabajo para usted

Lo siento Haruhi pero a partir de hoy trabajaras para Ootori-sama, es una petición especial de el y no puedo negarme por 2 razones una el es nuestro jefe y dos por que eligió a la mejor persona como asistente personal, creí que te pondría feliz tu ascenso—Haruhi no se había percatado pero había alguien en ese cuarto que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción bastante grande pero disimulada como bien sabia hacerlo EL.

Es que acaso algo o ALGUIEN no le permite ser mi asistente Señorita Haruhi—al fin después de un buen rato el hacia acto de presencia con ese comentario, pero por que había recalcado la palabra "ALGUIEN"

No, por mi esta bien estoy a sus ordenes….Ootori-sama—dijo esto haciendo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto, ella realmente odiaba cuando el usaba ese tono retador con ella, el mejor que nadie sabia que ella aceptaba cualquier reto que la vida le pusiera delante y este no seria el primero que esquivaría.

"Ootori-sama" desde cuando ella lo llama así, desde cuando había ese trato de tata formalidad entre ellos 2, no era como si se conocieran de apenas hace 2 días, bueno aunque antes eran compañeros de Instituto y ahora el era su jefe, pero no le importaba ya tendría tiempo de cambiar ese "Ootori-sama" por el Kyouya que…, por alguna razón que no lograba entender deseaba escuchar salir de sus labios.

Bien si Ootori-sama no me necesita estaré en mi oficina, Con permiso—dicho esto salió de la habitación. Pero que rayos había sido eso, como fue que termino así de un momento a otro paso a ser la asistente personal de Kyouya realmente no sabía como había pasado eso. Una silueta que paso justo frente a ella, la trajo de nuevo al planeta tierra. Pensó en correr tras el pero realmente no sabia que quería, bueno…. Si, si sabía que quería pero tenia miedo hace mucho decidió darse esa oportunidad y la verdad no la había pasado bien, que le aseguraba que esta vez no seria diferente.

Pero en que diablos estaba pensando, tenia que ser diferente después de todo Kaname no se parecía ni un poco a lo que EL había sido con ella, sin pensarlo por mas tiempo empezó a correr en dirección de la azotea que era donde seguro estaría Kaname, siempre que el estrés se apoderaba de el, lo primero que hacia era subir a la azotea y fumarse un cigarro.

Va..Vaya al fin te alcance—le dijo Haruhi con la voz entre cortada, no era fácil correr con los tacones puestos—Cr….Creí que nu…nunca te alcanzaría.

Haruhi?—En el tono de voz de Kaname se notaba la sorpresa, pero también la tristeza, por que según el sabia la repuesta de Haruhi y por eso había estado evitándola toda la mañana, también por ese motivo no había querido ir a recogerla—Gomen…. Haruhi se presento algo en la mañana y por eso…..—**"**_**ACEPTO **_**"**—sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, al subir la cabeza para mirar a la chica de frente, observo una amplia sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las majillas de la chica—Yo…no entiendo, a que te refieres Haruhi….

Que me encantaría ser tu Novia Kaname…..

* * *

><p>Que tal les gusto? Espero que si Cuidense<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero la escuela me estaba comiendo jajaja, a las personas que escribieron no crean que no lei sus mensajes de que no tardara pero realmente no podia escribir, pero gracias por seguir mi fic. Aqui esta el sig capitulo

Recuerde los personajes que aparesen en esta historia no me pertenesen, cada uno tiene dueño

* * *

><p><em>Va..Vaya al fin te alcance—le dijo Haruhi con la voz entre cortada, no era fácil correr con los tacones puestos—Cr….Creí que nu…nunca te alcanzaría.<em>

_Haruhi?—En el tono de voz de Kaname se notaba la sorpresa, pero también la tristeza, por que según el sabia la repuesta de Haruhi y por eso había estado evitándola toda la mañana, también por ese motivo no había querido ir a recogerla—Gomen…. Haruhi se presento algo en la mañana y por eso…..—**"****ACEPTO ****"**—sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, al subir la cabeza para mirar a la chica de frente, observo una amplia sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las majillas de la chica—Yo…no entiendo, a que te refieres Haruhi…._

_Que me encantaría ser tu Novia Kaname….._

* * *

><p>Que….que has dicho Haruhi—acaso sus oídos le jugaban una mala broma, era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar o estaba dormido y soñaba con eso que tanto anhelaba escuchar.<p>

He dicho que—el color rojo en el rostro de Haruhi había sobrepasado el límite—que me encantaría ser tu novia Kaname…..

Acaso había muerto e ido al cielo y el no se había dado cuenta, parecía que estaba escuchando el coro de los ángeles—Ha…Haruhi—sin pensarlo dos veces Kaname la tomo por la cintura y la elevo por los cielos, al bajarla lo hizo con tal delicadeza como si ella pudiera romperse por el simple hecho de tocar el suelo, poco a poco acorto la distancia que existía entre ella y el hasta depositar un tierno beso en sus dulces labios, los labios mas deliciosos que había probado hasta ahora, ahora entendía que era besar a la mujer que amas—Haruhi te prometo que no te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Estoy segura que así será Kaname—dicho esto volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce beso, Haruhi sintió una extraña energía en su cuerpo, hace mucho que no sentía esto, no desde que el….al reaccionar de lo que estaba pensando Haruhi se separo de Kaname, dejándolo sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

Hice algo que te molestara Haruhi—pregunto el temiendo haber cometido un error al dejarse llevar por la emoción y besarla sin su consentimiento

No es solo que…..mm creo que deberíamos regresar a trabajar o Kyouya..eh, es decir Ootori-sama se molestara si no me encuentra en la oficina jeje—Kaname pudo notar cierto nerviosismo al escuchar a su novia nombrar a ese tal Kyouya, acaso ellos dos se conocían, esa duda la traía clavada desde el día en que ellos tres se cruzaron después de que finalizo la reunión para presentar al nuevo jefe del bufete

Haruhi…emm desde el otro día quería preguntarte—el no sabia si esta bien o no, pero algo extraño lo obligaba a preguntar—Emm yo quería saber si tu y…..—"_**Haruhi rápido el Ootori-sama esta buscándote, parece molesto" **_Azumi la secretaria de el señor Hatori había llegado a interrumpir

Ocurre algo Azumi—pregunto una preocupada Haruhi—Que ocurre con Ootori-sama?

Pues no lo se exactamente, hace unos momentos recibió una llamada de un señor llamado Tachibana y en dos segundos el rostro del señor había cambiado parecía un demonio, vamos acompáñame esta buscándote como loco—Azumi jalo de la mano de Haruhi para dirigirse hacia las escaleras

Kaname perdón—le dijo mientras corría viendo como el se quedaba ahí en seco—Platicaremos mas tarde—dicho esto la puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras se cerro

Por que, por que ella se preocupaba por ese tipo si apenas y lo conocía, además el que tenia que estar buscándola habiendo tantos empleados en ese edificio por que precisamente ella, Kaname sacudió un poco la cabeza, pero que diablos le pasaba se supone debería estar mas que feliz Haruhi por fin había aceptado ser su novia, con el simple hecho de recordar que los labios de Haruhi ahora eran de el era mas que suficiente para que todo el enojo que tenia se esfumara. Por fin se decidió a bajar las escaleras y ver que alboroto se traían por que Azumi había subido tan exaltada, cuando llego al piso donde se encontraba su oficina noto que todo estaba normal no haba tanto alboroto como el imagino, sin prestar atención mas allá de lo necesario se dirigió a su cubículo sin poner atención a nada mas.

En la Oficina de Kyouya no todo era color de rosa, cuando Haruhi entro a la oficina su jefe se encontraba hablando por teléfono, aparentemente sonaba tranquilo y cordial, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia como era el Rey de las Sombras, aunque estuviera atendiendo de manera tranquila y cordial, muy pero muuuy adentro el coraje se apoderaba de el. Decidió esperar a que el terminara su llamada y salió de la oficina se dirigía hacia la cafetería llevaría un café para ella y un té para Kyouya para ver si así lograba calmarlo, de no ser así habría muchos despedidos del bufete y sin razón alguna.

Haruhi esta todo bien—Kaname que venia caminando la saco de sus pensamientos—Que era tan urgente que Ootori te mando a llamar a ti y no a alguien mas—Ahí estaba de nuevo ese coraje que por alguna razón brotaba de el, parecía que sus palabras escupían veneno al hablar del nuevo jefe y su relación con su ahora novia

Mmm pss…aun no lo se, cuando entre en la oficia el se encontraba hablando por teléfono así que decidí no molestarlo y vine por un café y un té, espero así calmar a ese Rey de las Sombras—Haruhi no era consiente de sus actos y sus palabras en ese preciso momento, no se daba cuanta que al hablar de Kyouya una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y que hablaba de el de una forma tan poco inusual en ella, cualquiera diría que…..—Bueno será mejor que regrese, seguramente ya termino y si no me apresuro aquí ardera Troya jajajaja Nos vemos mas tarde Kaname—Haruhi tomo la charola con las bebitas y se dirigía hacia la oficina de kyouya cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

Haruhi por que tienes que ser tu la que lo atienda, no entiendo—vaya si no preguntaba definitivamente el se ahogaría con sus propias palabras—Por que no se hacen cargo de sus asuntos sus asistentes o su secretaria?

Eh!—hasta ese momento Haruhi reacciono y recordó que había olvidado decirle a Kaname acerca de su nuevo puesto—Perdón Kaname había olvidado decirte que ya no trabajo para el Sr. Hatori—no sabia si era bueno decirle o no a su mmm "novio" que ahora trabajaba para Kyouya, sabia que a el no le agradaba, por mas que ambos lo ocultaran su desprecio era mutuo, pero no quería mentirle a Kaname ni guardarle ningún secreto, no quería comenzar así su relación—Kaname ahora soy la _¡ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE OOTORI-SAMA!_

* * *

><p>Aqui estuvo el Capitulo 6 espero les gustara auque se que fue un poco corto, les prometo tratar de ya no demorarme con las actualizaciones saludos cuidense<em><br>_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola lectores aqui les dejo otro Capitulo de la historia es un pago por haberme ausentado por un mes completo

Espero esten disfrutando de mi historia, ya saben que se aceptan las criticas de cualquier tipo, me ayudaria mucho sus consejos recuerden que es mi primer fic :)

Como ya saben los personajes mensionados aqui no me pertenecen cada uno tiene su dueño

* * *

><p>Haruhi por que tienes que ser tu la que lo atienda, no entiendo—vaya si no preguntaba definitivamente el se ahogaría con sus propias palabras—Por que no se hacen cargo de sus asuntos sus asistentes o su secretaria?<p>

Eh!—hasta ese momento Haruhi reacciono y recordó que había olvidado decirle a Kaname acerca de su nuevo puesto—Perdón Kaname había olvidado decirte que ya no trabajo para el Sr. Hatori—no sabia si era bueno decirle o no a su mmm "novio" que ahora trabajaba para Kyouya, sabia que a el no le agradaba, por mas que ambos lo ocultaran su desprecio era mutuo, pero no quería mentirle a Kaname ni guardarle ningún secreto, no quería comenzar así su relación—Kaname ahora soy la ¡ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE OOTORI-SAMA!

Q…Que has dicho Haruhi—Kaname no lograba entender lo que Haruhi acababa de decirle—Quieres repetirlo por favor?

Emm…bueno pues—eso era precisamente lo que no quería un problema con el, pero era mejor que ella se lo digiera a que lo supera por alguien mas—Ahora soy Asistente personal de Ootori Kyouya, ahora enserio necesito ir a ver que ocurre con Ootori-sama—Haruhi se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la oficina de Kyouya, dejando atrás a un Kaname molesto, furioso y para sorpresa de el mismo celoso.

El apetito definitivamente se le había ido, regreso en dirección a su cubículo se sentía molesto, se sentía realmente furioso—Por que….Por que ella, por que tiene que ser Haruhi, que no podía elegir a alguna otra de las secretarias de la oficina, se cree mucho solo por ser el jefe—el no lograba entender por que su presencia le inquietaba tanto, por mas que lo analizaba no entendía el nunca había sido del tipo celoso nunca no hasta que conoció a Haruhi, de lo que si estaba seguro era que si antes no había sentido celos era por que hasta hora el no conocía lo que era enamorase de alguien, tenia que admitir que con las personas que había salido ninguna significo algo en su vida. Había algo detrás de la selección de Haruhi como asistente de Ootori, y ese algo ella misma lo sabia pero no quería decírselo, acaso este era el primer secreto que su NOVIA le guardaba…—Pero que locuras estoy pensando, debo confiar en Haruhi ella no me mentiría….o si?

Haruhi iba entrando a la oficina cuando vio a Kyouya colgar el teléfono de manera pesada, mientras ella dejaba la charola en una mesa cercana a un sillón, el se estaba quitando las gafas y se recargaba con pesadez en su silla

Kyo…Ootori-sama esta todo bien—pregunto mientras hacia un pequeño ademan con la mano pidiéndole que pasara al sofá

Por unos segundos ella estuvo a pocas letras de llamarlo por su nombre, por que tuvo que corregirse—No Haruhi, nada esta bien, absolutamente nada esta bien—le dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba la taza que ella le entregaba

Dígame si puedo ayudarlo en algo—dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una silla que había puesto frente a el y tomaba su taza de café—nada en esta vida por mas terrible que sea es imposible de resolver

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa Haruhi fuerte y decidida que siempre conoció la mujer que aunque tardo en admitirlo había conquistado su corazón desde hace años atrás y que por alguna razón jamás le intereso más que como "amiga"—Tienes razón Haruhi—le respondió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, tomo un poco del te que ella le había traído y se incorporo—Pues veras, antes de la llamada que hice, recibí otra del banco el gerente es un colaborador mío y quería prevenirme de las consecuencias que puede traer sobre mi familia el manejo que ha llevado uno de mis hermanos en el hospital, el problema se ha salido tanto de control que de n remediarse pronto perderemos el Hospital, cuando entraste hablaba con mi padre me a pedido que hoy vaya a la Mansión Ootori y créeme hoy no quiero regresar a casa, ahí será un campo de batalla

Mmm pss no regreses—eso si que no lo esperaba, a que se refería ella con que no regresara acaso se refería a que ella y el…..—_"Buenas noches habla Fujioka asistente de Kyouya-sama podría avisar a su familia que hoy no podrá asistir a casa por que tenemos trabajo atrasado en la oficinajunto con algunos otros contratiempos y requerimos que el este presente…así es muchas gracias" _Listo—tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ella había tomado el teléfono y hecho la llama a su casa—Ootori-sama quiere ir a cenar conmigo y papa, estoy segura que el se pondrá feliz de verlo de nuevo mmm aunque—no podía escuchar que mas decía ella lo estaba invitando a salir, solo podía sentir como su corazón latía a 1000xHora—O-o-t-o-r-i-sama me esta escuchando

Perdón Haruhi pero entenderás que estoy preocupado—le dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa—no escuche lo ultimo podrías repetirlo

Ah! Que me acompañe a casa a saludar a papa—prepárese por favor regreso en unos momentos para que nos vayamos—dicho esto Kyouya solo pudo ver como se cerraba la puerta detrás de la chica.

Haruhi caminaba por la oficina en busca de alguien pero no lograba encontrarlo, bajo a la cafetería y lo diviso sentado en la barra—Kaname esta todo bien, por que estas aquí—Kaname voltio y sin previo aviso la beso, pero esta vez no era un beso tierno o con cariño, todo lo contrario era un beso posesivo—Ka-Kaname?

Pues te estaba esperando no has visto tu reloj ya pasan 30 min de la hora de salida—le dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando su portafolio y buscando el de ella—Y tus cosas Haruhi donde las has dejado?

Eh!—algo no estaba bien, ese beso que le había dado no se sintió para nada como el primero que le dio hace unas cuantas horas—Ah! Si lo que te quería decir era que no me iré contigo, Ootori-sama necesita que me quede mas tiempo, perdón será mejor que te adelantes.—Haruhi deposito un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios y dio media vuelta—Te llamare cuando llegue a casa. Buenas Noches Kaname

Que había sido todo eso, a ella nunca le ha gustado quedarse tarde a trabajar ni con el Sr. Hatori había hecho eso, "YA BASTA KANAME DEJA DE PENSAR COSAS QUE NO" se dijo a si mismo, ella era SU Novia y tenia que confiar en ella, pero eso no le quitaba una duda que definitivamente mañana le preguntaría a Haruhi, era necesario para que el estuviera mas tranquilo.

Listo, nos vamos Ootori-sama—Haruhi lo había espantado, por la ventana pudo ver como ese chico que siempre la acompaña salía, eso quería decir que la esperaba pero ella le dijo que se iría con el, o no?—Ootori-sama esta usted bien?

Haruhi (-_-) desde cuando tu me dices "Ootori-sama" vamos no es como si fuéramos unos extraños llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos por que no solo usas mi nombre—dijo sonando cansado a propósito para que ella no pensara que el realmente deseaba que lo llamara así—No entiendo cuando pase de Kyouya a Ootori-sama

Kyouya-sempai—el pelinegro volteo a verla con sorpresa, le emocionaba escuchar su nombre salir de esos hermosos labios—Nunca te llame Kyouya, siempre fuiste Kyouya-sempai—dijo ella con su dedo índice en su barbilla haciendo memoria

Kyouya tenia una gotita de incredulidad, definitivamente esa era la Haruhi que el bien conocía los años pasaron haciéndola una hermosa mujer, una realmente hermosa mujer pero su inocencia no cambiaba esa seguía intacta—Tu no cambias Haruhi, eres tan inocente a veces—de repente un pensamiento regreso, ella realmente se había convertido en una bella mujer ya no era mas la chica de pecho plano que conoció ahora tenia un MUY bien marcado cuerpo, el traje beige que traía en ese momento hacia lucir su bien marcada cintura y un busto que no parecía lo que el conocía, esa falda hacia que de solo ver sus piernas la imaginación de cualquier hombre saliera a flote pero lo que mas le gustaba eran como siempre sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre que hablas con ella sabes que te ve directamente a los ojos, ahora entendía por que "ese tipo" estaba tan cerca de ella y por que no la dejaba ni a sol ni asombra—Bien dime que es lo que quieres hacer

Pues….aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir a casa, papa llega a las 8 y aun son las 6—se veía realmente hermosa eso pensaba mientras acomodaba sus anteojos tenia que admitir que desde que la vio de nuevo no a podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante—Ootori-sama por que no me acompaña al supermercado y comprar lo necesario para la cena

Haruhi acaso no escuchaste lo que te pedí antes deja de llamarme Ootori-sama—dijo ahora si con verdadero cansancio—No entiendo por que tanta formalidad ya te lo dije no es como si nos conociéramos de hace 2 días

Lo siento O-O-T-O-R-I-SAMA pero esta vez realmente me has hecho enojar y no pienso llamarte de ningún modo, recuerde que ahora es mi jefe—le dijo ella en todo de reproche

Te hice enojar, no entiendo que hice para que te enojaras—dijo el colocándose frente a ella

Simple, me usas en tus caprichos—le contesto—acaso crees que no me di cuenta, vamos si no fuera un simple capricho el que tu quisieras que YO a quien te has dedicado a fastidiarle la vida sea precisamente tu Asistente Personal, acaso siempre vas a estar recordándome que soy una "PLEBEYA"—vaya ahora si que estaba enojada—De no ser un capricho tuyo no te hubieras tomado el tiempo de hablar con el Sr Hatori.

De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por los hombreo—Tu jamás has sido un capricho, entiéndelo bien Haruhi JAMAS serás un capricho todo lo contrario, si te elegí a ti es por que quería que estuvieras a mi lado—le dijo viéndola a los ojos, el ambiente en la habitación se ponía tenso—si te elegí Haruhi es por que yo…por que yo…..

* * *

><p>Ojala les gustara, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda aprovechare al maximo mis 2 semanitas de vacaciones :)<p>

Muchas gracias a:

NUMENEESSE, Lesty, KARCHELA, daniela, DeinoO-Dragomir

Por seguir mi fic y deja sus review´s jeje creanme q eso me da animos para seguir la historia


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo del fic, grcias a tods ls lectores disfrutenlo

Los personajes saben que no me pertenecen todos tienen un dueño, bueno casi todos

* * *

><p>De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por los hombreo—Tu jamás has sido un capricho, entiéndelo bien Haruhi JAMAS serás un capricho todo lo contrario, si te elegí a ti es por que quería que estuvieras a mi lado—le dijo viéndola a los ojos, el ambiente en la habitación se ponía tenso—si te elegí Haruhi es por que yo…por que yo…..<p>

Haruhi sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho, esto se le hacia conocido de hace algunos años, pero NO Kyouya no era EL definitivamente no era como EL…..

Pero que estaba haciendo, no podía dejarse llevar por un simple impulso, definitivamente no quería que ella se enterara así por alguna razón quería que la confesión fuera de un modo mas especial—Por que….aunque no lo creas me importas nos conocemos desde el Instituto y en ese tiempo te tome aprecio a pesar de ser una simple plebeya—diablos se le había pasado la mano con lo ultimo no era necesario remarcar el "plebeya", estaba seguro que esto crearía problemas

Mmmm así que…..cariño por una PLEBEYA eh! Ootori-sama—si definitivamente lo había arruinado—Será mejor que no trate de arreglarlo por que solo lo empeora, así que es mejor irnos—la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida seguida por un pelinegro decepcionado de si mismo, había arruinado ese momento entre ellos dos.

El resto de la tarde pasaron comprando lo necesario para la cena, Haruhi le había preguntado que si quería algo en especial, pero que de antemano le hacia saber que no cocinaba estilo gourmet, el sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario hacia tiempo que quería comer un tradicional plato de curry, lo que si le solicito era que no fuera muy picante. Después de las compras Tachibana los llevo a casa de Haruhi, cuando llegaron encontraron una nota de Ranka que decía que llegaría un poco mas tarde pero que seguro llegaba para cenar juntos. Haruhi se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras le ofreció a Kyouya pasara a sentarse y un poco de jugo. El aprovecho este tiempo para revisar su agenda, correo y checar si tenia trabajo pendiente, también se tomo un tiempo para meditar el problema en que los había metido su hermano….

Sigue preocupado por su problema Ootori-sama—le dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a el, definitivamente se esforzaba en llamarlo así, no parecía tarea fácil que Haruhi lo perdonara por su "capricho" o por lo menos lo que ella creía—Por que no trata de olvidarlo por un segundo, si se estresa demasiado menos encontrara una solución y ese no es el Ootori Kyouya que yo conozco…

Se dice fácil Haruhi, pero tal vez tengas razón—dijo sujetándose el puente de la nariz—Entonces cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo, ya son 3 años desde que no nos vemos

Pues no gran cosa después de terminar por completo mis estudios busque un trabajo como abogada, al principio fue difícil así que estuve trabajando en áreas que no eran de mi interés pero necesitábamos el dinero hasta hace un año conocí al Sr Hatori en uno de los restaurantes en los que trabajaba el me tomo como su asistente y me enseño lo necesario para perfeccionar mi carrera tiene poco que empecé a ejercer a su lado como su compañera en los juicios, aunque nunca me espere que pasara esto y tu….. digo usted se apoderara del bufete

Se ve que te a costado, pero eso es bueno le das mas valor a lo que haces o me equivoco?—le cuestión el

La verdad es que no, amo mi profesión en este momento lo es todo para mi—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—y usted como a estado estos años?

Excelente ya no vivo bajo la sombra del apellido Ootori, ahora yo he creado mi propia fortuna e inclusive soy socio en algunos negocios de mi padre, hace un año me mude de la mansión ahora vivo solo en mi departamento, ocasionalmente visito la mansión pero no me quedo por mucho tiempo—era realmente tranquilizador hablar con ella, de un momento a otro se le olvido por completo todo aquello que lo preocupaba—Por lo general me visito la mansión cuando mi hermana Fuyumi también esta de visita, ahora ella esta casada y con un mes de embarazo

Vaya vas a ser tío, felicidades Ootori-sama—le dijo Haruhi—Eh!—algo la distrajo

HA-RU-HIIIII—su padre acababa de entrar en la habitación donde se econtraban ellos dos, pero al ver al que acompañaba a su hija—Oohh! Esto si que es una sorpresa—dijo cambiando un poco el tono de voz

Buenas noches Ranka-san, mucho tiempo sin hablar—le saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Pues si—Ranka tomaba asiento frente a el—la ultima vez que hablaste te invite a la graduación de Haruhi y no te presentaste—la chica se sorprendió al saber que su padre había mantenido comunicación con Kyouya mas tiempo que ella

Me disculpo por eso, pero justo en esas fechas mi empresa estaba en el mejor momento y no podía dejarlos—Kyouya realmente quería venir a la graduación de Haruhi el se habia ido un año antes de que ella terminara por una beca a estudiar al extranjero tenia 4 años que no veía a Haruhi, pero por la fecha de la graduación su hermana había sufrido un accidente donde había muerto su primer prometido

Si lo supuse—Ranka volteo a ver a Haruhi—Dime hija por que no me habías dicho que estaba de vuelta—aunque nunca lo mencionaba Ranka realmente apreciaba al chico de anteojos, en algún momento pensó que el seria el único con el que tal vez dejaría que Haruhi se casara

Pues lo había olvidado, si me disculpan—les dijo mientras se ponía de pie—iré a servir la cena

Cuando Haruhi salió de la habitación Ranka volteo a ver a Kyouya—Y dime por que no viniste ese día, siempre pensé que para ti mi hija importaba mucho mas que una empresa—Kyouya esta mudo, ese reproche por parte del padre de la chica que le gustaba si que no lo esperaba—Tal vez tu nunca lo admitiste pero yo sabía bien que tu querías a mi Haruhi por eso te invite para q dieras el primer paso…..pero veo que me equivoque contigo Kyouya…

Ranka perdón yo—que podía decirle si Ranka ya sabia antes que el mismo los sentimientos que tenia por Haruhi—Tienes razón en ese momento no lo sabía pero ahora que regrese y vi de nuevo a Haruhi ya no pude mentirme mas….quiero a tu hija, si no vine en aquella ocasión fue por que mi familia paso por un trago muy amargo—Kyouya bajo la cabeza aunque ya habían pasado varios años de aquello aun recordaba la desesperación por la que había pasado—Yo me disponía a venir a la graduación pero….un día antes recibí una llamada donde me informaban que mi hermana y su prometido habían sufrido un accidente, la limosina donde viajaban había sido embestida por un camión de carga—Ranka sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, nunca debió reprocharle nada pero….como iba a saber el lo que le había pasado—Cuando llegue al hospital mi hermana se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero su prometido falleció en el accidente al proteger a mi hermana con su cuerpo por eso es que ella seguía viva, Fuyumi estuvo una semana en terapia intensiva, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el…nadie supo que decirle al notar el silencio de ambas familias ella lo intuyo, supo que falleció y que la había protegido, falto poco para que quedara en estado de locura pero gracias a Dios ella ahora esta bien, parece que ella misma bloqueo ciertas imágenes de esos días, desde el accidente hasta que supo de su muerte.

Kyouya….yo perdón no sabia que...—Ranka solo atino a bajar la mirada por que sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento—Disculpa mi comentario se que estuvo fuera de lugar

Descuide solo quiero que sepa que en mis planes estaba venir pero se dará cuenta que me fue imposible, no quiero que piense que….que miento al decir que Haruhi me importa—dijo esto con un ligero sonrojo, algo no muy común en el pero que mas podía hacer si se encontraba frente al padre de la mujer que amaba

Te entiendo y dime q harás ahora que regresaste, seguirás cruzado de brazos—Ranka sabia que entre su hija y Kaname ya existía algo pero no se lo diría quería ver que tan interesante se podía poner el ambiente entre esos dos peleando por su tesorito de hija

Sabe que si por mi fuera a estaría pidiendo la mano de Haruhi en matrimonio, por que aunque parezca increíble mi padre recién me pregunto que si estaba en contacto con ella, que seria una excelente abogada para mi bufete—una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro—si supiera que ella ya estaba en el bufete antes de que yo lo adquiriera, pero ese no es el punto, quiero que Haruhi cambie la opinión que tiene de mi, quiero que vea que soy capaz de amar y que si me intereso en ella no es solo por que tenga algún beneficio con ello, quiero ir paso a paso ganarme su confianza y conquistar su corazón

Ranka estaba emocionad, el sueño que alguna vez tubo de ver a si hija con el joven Ootori parecía que comenzaba a mostrarse y de que manera

Disculpen la demora—Haruhi entraba con la comida en manos interrumpiendo la charla de ambos—Padre no se que te parezca la cena pero Kyouya quería que preparara curry

Tranquila hija mía Kyouya es nuestro invitado así que no hay problema—dijo con su habitual manera de hablar—Y díganme como es que ustedes dos se encontraron—Haruhi decidió contarle como es que ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos y que ella ahora era la Asistente Personar de Kyouya

Creo que es hora de irme—dijo Kyouya mirando su reloj de mano—Mañana tengo un asunto pendiente si me disculpan—se puso de pie—muchas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa Haruhi—era su imaginación o Kyouya actuaba de una forma muy extraña

Sayonara Kyouya-kuun—le despedía Ranka muy efusivamente—espero me visites mas seguido

Claro Ranka-san—salió seguido de la castaña—Buenas noches Haruhi y de nuevo muchas gracias—Haruhi no podía quitar su mirada de esa sonrisa que le daba, por mas extraño que fuera sabía que esa sonrisa era real, no fingía alegría pero por que, por que solo con ella era así justo hoy en la tarde lo había visto de muy mal humor con las secretarias, con su hermano con todo el mundo menos con ella—Haruhi?

Gomen Ootori-sama jejeje—pero en que locuras pensaba—que pase una bonita noche

Haruhi….quisiera pedirte un favor—en el rostro de Kyouya se notaba una seriedad—Haruhi….te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa durante unos cuantos días?

* * *

><p>Y bien que les parecio porfa no olviden sus reviwe's cuidense<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo una disculpa a DeinoO-Dragomir por causarle tantos problemas cardiacos jajaja_

_Los personajes que aparecen en el fic recuerden q no me pertenecen cada uno tiene dueño_

* * *

><p>Claro Ranka-san—salió seguido de la castaña—Buenas noches Haruhi y de nuevo muchas gracias—Haruhi no podía quitar su mirada de esa sonrisa que le daba, por mas extraño que fuera sabía que esa sonrisa era real, no fingía alegría pero por que, por que solo con ella era así justo hoy en la tarde lo había visto de muy mal humor con las secretarias, con su hermano con todo el mundo menos con ella—Haruhi?<p>

Gomen Ootori-sama jejeje—pero en que locuras pensaba—que pase una bonita noche

Haruhi….quisiera pedirte un favor—en el rostro de Kyouya se notaba una seriedad—Haruhi….te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa durante unos cuantos días?

QU….QUEEEEEEE!—pero que le pasaba como era posible que le pidiera eso, que acaso no sabía que ella se daba a respetar antes que nada, como se atrevía a faltarle de tal manera el respeto

En otro lado de la ciudad un joven alto de cabellos castaños oscuros pensaba que mañana seria un día de descanso y que lo disfrutaría en compañía de su amada novia, pensaba en cada lugar que visitarían que comerían y principalmente en que ella lo disfrutara—Sera mejor que llame a su cas para avisarle a que hora nos veremos mañana y en donde—Kaname trato de comunicarse a la casa de Haruhi pero nadie respondía decidió intentar mas tarde, recordó que había traído a casa algo de trabajo, y no quería que la preocupación de terminarlo ofuscara su día de mañana

Haruhi seguía inmóvil ante el comentario que le había hecho Kyouya no podía reaccionar el silencio que se creo parecía eterno—_Haruhi yo…?_—cuando el por fin iba a hablar de nuevo un impulso se apodero del cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta moviera su mano de una forma tan rápida que ni ella se lo esperaba—Kyouya eres un IDIOTA—fue lo único que logro decir dándose media vuelta y entrando en su casa y sin que Kyouya lo notara con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Después de que Haruhi entro Kyouya se quedo frente a la puerta de su casa tocando con su mano la mejilla roja que tenia gracias a la cachetada recibida por la chica, no entendía que había pasado o por que Haruhi reacciono así el solo quería que…bueno seria mejor dejarlo así por hoy, estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar con ella justo ahora no solo tendría una mejilla roja si no serían las dos, se dio vuelta y subió a la limosina que lo esperaba para dirigirse a su departamento, mañana trataría de disculparse con ella, después de todo era el día de descanso de todos

Haruhi se encerro en su habitación se sentía herida y avergonzada como podía ser el tan idiota seguía creyendo que con dinero el mundo haría lo que fuera y que ella entraba en ese "Mundo" y que aceptaría dormir con solo por que el le pudiera dar dinero o un mejor puesto en la empresa, de pronto recuerdo la noche en que estaban todos en la playa y el intento darle una "lección" sobre lo frágil que era solo por ser una mujer, pero que le pasaba a ese Idiota, ella había dejado en claro que de ella no recibiría nada ABSOLUTAMENTE nada, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, se limpio las lagrimas y contesto—Diga…?

Buenas Noches amor—era Kaname el que estaba del otro lado de la bocina—Hablaba para ver como habías llegado, me preocupo que te quedaras tan tarde a trabajar—lo ultimo que había dicho era mentira, no le preocupaba que se quedara a trabajar lo que realmente le preocupaba era que se quedaría a trabajar con EL—Por cierto Haruhi que harás mañana?

Emm? Me toca hacer la limpieza de la casa—Haruhi y sus labores domesticas -_- nunca cambia

Pues olvídate de la limpieza, pasare por ti a las 10 de la mañana—Kaname realmente estaba emocionado de todo lo que había planeado—Mañana te aseguro que lo pasaremos genial

Yo..no se—no es que no quisiera ir simplemente no estaba de humor para salir, el incidente con Kyouya si que la había molestado pero…por que?...aaaaah! al diablo Kyouya y sus tonterías—Tienes razón Kaname será un día estupendo, buenas noches nos vemos mañana

Buenas noches princesa, espero que sueñes conmigo—dicho esto Kaname corto la llamada

Al día siguiente Haruhi preparaba el desayuno para su padre y ella mientras esperaba diera la hora de la cita con Kaname, se propuso firmemente dejar de lado lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Kyouya y disfrutar del día con su novio. El timbre sonó Kaname llegaba a recogerla tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta

Buenos días princesa—Kaname se acerco y la tomo por la cintura dándole un beso—estas lista?

Claro—le contesto mientras se alejaban el uno del otro, ella se sentía extraña hacia pocos días había sentido cierta mmm magia cuando besaba a Kaname pero ahora no sentía nada por que…-A donde iremos Kaname?

Que te parece si primero te invito a desayunar, conozco un lugar donde sirven un excelente café—tomo su mano y se encaminaron al café

EL café te lo acepto, pero desayunar algo mas pesado realmente no tengo mucho apetito—no quiso decirle que ella había desayunado unos minutos antes con su padre.

Después del desayuno habían ido a comprar algunos libros que Haruhi necesitaba, decidieron ir al cine, Kaname eligió una película romántica pensando que a Haruhi le gustaban ese tipo de películas también compro chocolates y dulces para ella, realmente el sabia lo que a ella le gustaba o creía saber lo que a ella le gustaba?. Pasearon por el centro comercial, por el parque y fueron al acuario, realmente parecía un excelente día en cada oportunidad que tenia Kaname aprovechaba para darle un beso a Haruhi y sentir que ella le pertenecía, lo que no sabia era que el destino le tenia guardadas varias sorpresas. El estaba dispuesto a llevarla a comer todavía pero Haruhi le dijo que no era necesario que prefería fueran a comer con su padre por que no le gustaba dejarlo tanto tiempo solo y que le gustaría pasar ese día de descanso con el. A Kaname no le gusto mucho la idea, pero decidió no llevarle la contra. Por fin llegaron a casa de la chica Kaname paso y saludo a su padre, platico con el de cosas relevantes al trabajo mientras Haruhi calentaba la comida, le había sobrado curry de la noche anterior y ella no era de las personas que desperdiciaban su comida, llevo los platos a la mesa y antes de que se sentara sonó el timbre…..

* * *

><p>Señor no contesta—una señorita trataba de comunicarse a un numero de celular que necesitaba su joven amo—Por eso le digo que es mejor llamarlo mas tarde<p>

Vamos sigue intentando—le contesto

Pero Tamaki-sama toda la mañana llamando y el joven Ootori no contesta –la chica ya estaba harta de llamar toda la mañana y no tener respuesta alguna—Por que no va a verlo, seria mejor no cree?

Mmm quizás haga eso, me interesa hablar con Okasan—el chico tenia cierto brillo en sus claros ojos—Ponme en contacto con los demás y revisa como vamos con la copra Onegai…..

* * *

><p>Al abrir no podía creerlo como se atrevía a venir después de lo de a noche, no tenia vergüenza—Buenas noches Haruhi—frente a ella estaba Kyouya extendiéndole un bello ramo de flores blancas y una sonrisa tierna de esas que solo mostraba con la castaña—Haruhi yo….<p>

Que quieres aquí Ootori-sama—el solo verlo le recordó la vergüenza de la noche anterior—Vienes con las mis mas tonterías de anoche

Haruhiiiii quien es—el padre de la chica llegaba a la puerta y al ver a la persona que esperaba pego el grito en el cielo—Kyou-chan pasa, pasa—el padre de Haruhi lo paso sin saber que estaba por empezar una batalla campal en su casa, cuando llegaron al comedor ambos jóvenes se llevaron una sorpresa al verse ahí

Que hace usted aquí—Kaname se puso de pie, una cosa era ver la familiaridad entre el y su novia, pero ya era demasiado ver que su padre lo trataba tan bien y que entraba a su casa como si fuera un hijo mas

Lo mismo debería preguntar—Kyouya cambio por completo puso esa sonrisa de triunfo y su pose cool, nunca espero verlo aquí en casa de Haruhi pero eso no lo detendría por que le mostraría hacia quien se inclinaba el padre de la chica

Mmm ustedes se conocen?—Ranka no esperaba que ellos dos se conocieran, esto se pondría interesante

Basta ya!—los tres hombres ahí se congelaron al sentir una presencia demoniaca detrás de ellos, Haruhi irradiaba un aura oscura, ella realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba—parecen niños de preescolar siéntense de una ves para cenar—los tres bajaron la cabeza y se sentaron, durante la cena el ambiente fue frio casi no se pronuncio palabra alguna, solo por un momento que Ranka y Kyouya platicaban frente a un furioso Kaname que no entendía como era que las cosas pasaban así, primero Haruhi y ahora Ranka-san quien diablos era este tipo.

Muchas gracias por la comida, si me disculpan debo irme—Kaname se puso de pie y volteo a mirar a Haruhi—Haruhi puedes salir un momento necesito preguntarte algo—aunque tratara de ocultarlo estaba muy enfadado y fue inevitable que viera a Haruhi con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no fue del agrado de los dos hombres restantes en la habitación

* * *

><p>Tamaki-sama logre contactar con todos menos con el joven Ootori –la chica le daba una lista a su jefe—Definitivamente será mejor que lo visite usted mismo, si gusta puedo hablar a su despacho en el bufete de abogados que le den una cita?<p>

Si te lo agradecería hazlo a primera hora de la mañana—Tamaki no había cambiado casi nada, solo creció un poco, frente a los demás era un chico maduro y dueño de los negocios de la Familia Sou, su abuela antes de morir había dado su consentimiento de que el fuera el nuevo jefe de la familia, Tamaki era feliz había logrado todo lo que quería, mejor dicho CASI todo. Hace unos años el mismo dejo perder lo que mas amaba y que sabía nunca recuperaría, pero el resignarse no hacia que el deseo de su corazón siguiera presente y anhelara volver a esos días de felicidad…-Dime a que hora hiciste la cita con los demás?

La cita esta programada para la hora de la comida—la asistente de Tamaki revisaba la agenda electrónica—Preparare el menú para la hora de la comida, una vez que termine su junta usted me indicara cuando quiera que se sirva

Bien, entonces haz la cita con Kyouya por la mañana para no retrasarnos—ella anoto todo en su agenda, ya se retiraba cuando escucho la ultima orden de su jefe—Y por favor no olvides poner en el menú muuuchos dulces—Tamaki sonrió por lo solicitado

Como usted ordene Tamaki-sama—la señorita hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro a preparar todo lo solicitado por su jefe, aunque estaba molesta por que solo a el se le ocurría llamarla en DOMINGO justo su día de descanso….

* * *

><p>Haruhi….—Kaname evitaba cruzar su mirada con la chica por que sabia que en sus ojos se reflejaba el coraje que sentía—He sido muy paciente, pero esto sobrepasa lo que puedo aguantar, no quería inmiscuirme mas en esto pero no tengo elección—ella solo prestaba atención a lo que su novio le decía, sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía esta conversación—Haruhi…..te exijo que me digas que relación tienes con ese tipo…..?<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Bueno que les parecio, recuerden dejar su review eso me ayuda mucho y muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo y dejando review<span>_

_DeinoO-Dragomir, Lesty, NUMENEESSE, KARCHELA, daniela_

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi


	10. Chapter 10

_Aqui esta la continuacion, esta vez fue muuucha mi inspiracion como para subir dos capitulos jajaja_

_Los personajes mencionados aqui no me pertenecen_

* * *

><p>Haruhi…. —Kaname evitaba cruzar su mirada con la chica por que sabia que en sus ojos se reflejaba el coraje que sentía—He sido muy paciente, pero esto sobrepasa lo que puedo aguantar, no quería inmiscuirme mas en esto pero no tengo elección—ella solo prestaba atención a lo que su novio le decía, sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía esta conversación—Haruhi…..te exijo que me digas que relación tienes con ese tipo…..?<p>

Kaname…..—que hacia es cierto que el estaba en su derecho de pedir explicaciones pero—Escúchame bien, te explicare todo pero te pido de favor que NO vuelvas a exigirme nada por que no eres ni mi prometido, esposo o dueño….

Pero si soy tu novio y creo que me merezco una explicación o es que siempre permitirás que el se entrometa entre nosotros dos o que me deje en ridículo frente a tu padre—pero que le pasaba jamás había visto este lado de Kaname, es cierto cuando dicen "Caras vemos, Corazones no sabemos"—Tienes razón mereces una explicación pero exigirla no es el modo de pedirla—le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el—acompáñame al parque que esta en la siguiente esquina, ahí platicaremos mas a gusto, te parece….—Haruhi voltio y le dio una sonrisa tan gentil, esas que la caracterizaban.

Kaname la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta el parque, buscaron una banca donde sentarse, el silencio era incomodo—Y bien?—Haruhi dio un suspiro, su historia con Kyouya no era mala o triste, no tenia nada que ocultar pero al hablar de el tenia que hablar de los demás y ahí si que tendría problemas, uno para ser exactos

* * *

><p>En sus ojos se veía claramente el coraje que se estaba tragando por ver como ese idiota trataba a la mujer que el amaba, pero quien se creía para tratarla así acaso no sabia que esa mujer contaba con la protección de las familias mas poderosas del país, que contaba con la protección de el Ootori Kyouya—Maldición—dio un golpe en la mesa en señal de frustración<p>

Tranquilo Kyo-chan—Ranka entraba con una charola en manos—golpeando mi mesa no lograras que Kaname cambie su actitud con mi hija—aunque lo disimulaba bien Ranka también estaba molesto por ese tipo de actitudes pero le sorprendía por que nunca vio a Kaname así, no esperaba que el fuera así

Por que estas tan tranquilo, que no ves que maltrata a tu hija—Kyouya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—como puedes permitirlo…

Kyouya—Ranka le ofrecía una taza de te—Tu y yo sabemos que Haruhi no es una niña a la que necesitemos proteger, ella ya es una mujer y desde joven a sabido cuidarse bien jamás necesito de la protección de nadie, ni de la Familia Hitachiin, la Familia Morinosuka o Haninosuka, la Familia Sou y tampoco de los Ootori

Si lo se—Kyouya bajo la memoria—es solo que no aguanto que nadie la trate mal absolutamente nadie

Lo se y te agradezco tu sentido de protección pero confiemos en ella—Ranka ofreció una sonrisa a Kyouya que solo le contesto con un ligero gesto de la cabeza

* * *

><p>Bueno pues si tanto te interesa saber –Haruhi se puso de pie—Kyouya y yo tenemos varios años de conocernos, nos conocimos en el Instituto Ouran—Kaname la vio con cara de sorpresa—Si ya se, ya se es una escuela de niños ricos, yo entre por una beca que conseguí ahí conocí a mas personas no solo a Kyouya, también están los gemelos Hitachiin, Honey, Mori y…Ta…Tamaki—la castaña termino de contarle todo lo que había vivido as u lado, mmm bueno casi todo—a Kyouya lo deje de ver hace 4 años el se fue a estudiar al extranjero, jamás pensé volver a toparme con alguno de ellos menos con Kyouya—Haruhi volteo a ver a su novio parecía que algo no entendía o algo le molestaba—Que ocurre…?<p>

Pues no se, siento que en algún lado he escuchado esos nombres pero no logro recordar de donde—Haruhi sabia que si le decía que eran los apellidos de las familias mas poderosas del país podría causarle un paro cardiaco, ni siquiera ella lograba entender aun como es que había parado entre todos ellos, y aun sabia que contaba con mas conocidos pero a ella jamás le agrado presumir de conocerlos

Para que esforzarse ya sabes lo que querías—le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba—si me disculpas supongo que ese idiota sigue en mi casa y no es educado hacer esperar a los invitados, además me decepciona ver que tus celos te están comiendo y que arruinan la imagen que yo tenia de ti Kaname

Esas palabras si que le dolían, era verdad lo que decía el jamás fue de los tipos celosos, pero en este ocasión sabia que tenia algo muy importante que perder si se descuidaba un poco—_Buenas noches_—Kaname reacciono rápido y la tomo de la mano, jalándola hacia si mismo y abrazándola—Perdóname por favor Haruhi perdóname—ahora si sonaba tranquilo, el mismo Kaname de siempre—entiende que si me pongo celoso es por que te quiero por que me importas y me dolería mucho perderte—Kaname se separo del abrazo y tomo su rostro acercándose poco a poco hasta depositar un cálido beso en sus labios, beso que duro bastante que solo se detuvo por la falta de aire—Buenas noches mi amor y perdóname por favor—Kaname le dio un beso en la mano y la miro de nuevo—ahora ve y atiende a tu amigo, mañana paso por ti temprano como siempre para ir al trabajo y también discúlpame con tu padre—le dio un beso mas y se separaron

* * *

><p>El caminaba rápido de regreso a casa del ella, si antes estaba molesto ahora hervía de furia, de coraje el ver esa escena le destrozó el corazón, Haruhi….su Haruhi estaba con el besándolo, abrazándolo acariciándolo—Maldita sea, maldito IDIOTA!—no podía calmase no podía, daba vueltas frente a la puerta de haruhi ya no se sentía con humor para volver, le había dicho a Ranka que saldría a despegarse un poco pero lo que en verdad quería era buscar a haruhi y asegurarse que el tipo eso no le hiciera nada, pero lo que vio fue demasiado. Desde la ventana estaba siendo observado Ranka sabia que iría a buscar a haruhi y también sabía que la encontraría en una situación que le dolería pero el no era nadie para decirle que relación tenían Kaname y Haruhi debía averiguarlo por si mismo<p>

Ootori-sama?—la castaña lo encontró fuer a de su casa en estado de frustración, ella sabía bien cuando algo no andaba como el quisiera—Ocurre algo, es relacionado con su hermano?

Haruhi—Kyouya retomo control de sus emociones—Puedo preguntar que relación tienes con el chico que estaba en tu casa—el sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharla de sus hermosos labios

Kaname?—por que le preguntaba eso desde cuando el "Rey de las Sombras" se preocupaba por alguien mas que no fuera el—Pues simple. El es mi novio—lo dijo de una manera tan fría que Kyouya se quedaba atrás comparado con ella, lo que haruhi no sabia era el daño que estas palabras le causaba al moreno

Ya veo—se acomodo su gafas y saco su celular a los pocos minutos Tachibana llegaba a recogerlo—Si me disculpas es hora de que me retire, buenas noches señorita Fujioka—no sabia por que actuaba así con ella pero lo que había visto y escuchado le provocaba un nudo en la garganta sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho como si quisiera desgarrarlo

Señorita Fujioka? Pero que le ocurría por que tanta formalidad de un momento a otro, a veces no lograba entender a Kyouya, dio el tema por cerrado y se dirigió a su casa antes de cerrar por completo la puerta vio en dirección a donde se había ido la limosina tenia un extraño sentimiento pero no sabía que era. Cuando entro vio a su padre parado en el lumbral de la puerta que daba al comedor—Esta todo bien?—parecía molesto y ella sabia que era por la actitud que había tenido Kaname

Papá Kaname me pidió lo disculparas que no fue la manera correcta de tratarme—Ranka no disminuía su enojo—Pero trata de entenderlo esta celoso de la relación que tengo con Kyouya y por eso esta de ese genio—ella trataba de excusarlo pero también sabia que lo que Kaname había hecho no era correcto incluso ella se lo menciono, pero no quería que su padre creara enojo contra el—Papá?

Tranquila confío en ti y se que sabrás manejar la situación pero si dile que otro show como ese frente a tus invitados—se volteo y cruzo de brazos con cara de puchero—Acaso no sabe quien es el que no sabe que tu tratas con familias importantes….

Jejeje no padre no lo sabe—haruhi tenia una gotita en la cabeza, si bien ella no presumía de las personas que conocía su padre se lo recordaba cada que podía—Mañana tengo que trabajar y me tengo que levantar temprano, Buenas noches Papá—ella dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta

Haruhi….—ella volteo—solo te aconsejo que pongas atención a tus alrededores muchas cosas pasan frente a ti y tu no te das cuenta y eso hija puede hacer daño a muchos—ella no entendía a que se refería su padre, pero sabia que se lo decía seriamente por que su tono de voz hablaba enserio

Al dia siguiente Kaname llego temprano por su novia como era su costubre saludo a Ranka pero este solo le hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiro, no estaba contengo con la forma en que había tratado a su preciosa hija. Caminaron juntos hasta el edificio y ahí cada uno se dirigió a su oficina pero antes Kaname tomo a haruhi de la cintura y le dio un beso, cuando el abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que detrás de haruhi venia Kyouya así que aprovecho y volvió a besar a haruhi pero esta vez con mas pasión aunque para haruhi no era de su gusto estos tipos de besos decidió corresponderle para evitarse mas problemas

Buenos días—la castaña se espanto al escuchar la voz de Kyouya detrás de ella, rápidamente se separo de Kaname y ambos hicieron una señal de saludo—_Buenos días Ootori-sama_—Kyouya veía con desprecio a Kaname pero cuando volteaba a haruhi su mirada se ablandaba, por mas que quería no podía dejar de adorar a esa mujer frente a el—Les agradecería que no dieran espectáculos en mis oficinas—les dijo sin mirarlos, antes de entrar a su oficina pero sin mirar a los novios volvió a hablar—Fujioka apresúrate hoy tenemos mucho trabajo—dicho esto entro seguido de la secretaria

Parece que tu amigo no despertó de buen humor—Kaname tenia una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de la castaña—Descuida eso es típico en el—acaso ella lo conocía tan bien?

Bueno pues te dejo nos vemos a la hora de la comida—después se dirigió a la oficina de Kyouya

Mientras tanto una limosina blanca se estacionaba frente al bufete bajando de el un distinguido caballero….

Vaya ya era hora Fujioka—Kyouya estaba mas molesto que de costumbre—por favor apresúrate parece que tengo visitas temprano, no tengo idea quien sea pero si me pidió la cita urgente no quería esperar para otro día—le dolía tratar así a la mujer que amaba pero cada vez que hablaba con ella las imágenes del beso con el tipo aquel le revolvían el estomago

Claro como usted diga Ootori-sama—Haruhi salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería para ordenar algo para Kyouya y el invitado

Buenos días—un joven se detuvo en la recepción-podría comunicarle al señor Ootori que su visita a llegado

Claro señor—la secretaria tomo el teléfono—cual es su nombre?

No me anuncie—le pidió amablemente—quisiera darle un sorpresa

Haruhi entro a la oficina con la charola con los cafés y nos bocadillos—Aquí le dejo la charola si me necesita avíseme por favor Ootori-sama

No te vayas quédate—el no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella—eres mi asistente y debes estar al tanto de todos mis negocios—Haruhi no dijo nada se limito a escuchar, después de unos minutos se escucho abrir la puerta ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir al cliente—Bueno días señor en que podemos ayudarlo?—dijo el moreno

Ooookaaaaaa-saaaaaan...

* * *

><p>Que tal les gusto? gracias a las personitas que dejan su review, por que al verlos me motivan con las continuaciones<p>

saludos nos leemos en el siguiente capi

Recuerden comentar si les gusto o no? su opinion es importante

chaaaaooo


	11. Chapter 11

_Aqui esta el siguiente capi pasen y lean... :)_

* * *

><p>No te vayas quédate—el no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella—eres mi asistente y debes estar al tanto de todos mis negocios—Haruhi no dijo nada se limito a escuchar, después de unos minutos se escucho abrir la puerta ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir al cliente—Bueno días señor en que podemos ayudarlo?—dijo el moreno<p>

Ooookaaaaaa-saaaaaan….

Tamaki…-si que era extraño ver a Tamaki en su oficina—que haces aquí?

Oka-san yo quería…eh!—la voz desapareció al ver a la chica parada junto a el, ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos brillando y viéndolo, entrando en lo mas profundo de su ser como si fuera un libro que se puede leer—Ha…Haruhi…?—menciono casi su nombre en un susurro.

Ella no sabia que hacer, con la persona que menos quería encontrarse era con el, su corazón latía rápido, si no salía de ahí sus ojos delatarían su sorpresa y su sentir—Ootori-sama si me disculpa debo hacer unas llamadas no es bueno para nuestra reputación hacer esperar a los clientes—Haruhi no vio en ningún momento a los ojos ni a Kyouya ni a Tamaki—si me disculpa—hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Azumi—la chica volteo y vio a Haruhi pero no dijo nada de su estado actual—Dime el Sr. Hatori se encuentra en su oficina?

Eh! No hoy no viene a la oficina—Azumi solo atino a darle un pañuelo y guardar silencio—Necesitas algo?

Por favor no me pases ninguna llamada—le dijo agradeciéndole el pañuelo y su silencio—Si preguntan por mi, no sabes donde estoy entendido…?

Si Haruhi—la castaña se veía realmente mal—como tú digas

Haruhi camino lo mas rápido posible hacia la oficina rogando a todos los dioses no toparse con nadie especialmente Kaname suficiente había sido explicarle parte de lo vivido con sus amigos, como para que preguntara mas acerca de su estado actual. Por que, por que tenía que volverlo a ver por que el destino jugaba de este modo con ella, primero Kyouya y ahora Tamaki solo faltaba encontrarse con los demás miembros. Como estarán las cosas ya todos estarán bien, aun se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado hace unos años, con el simple recuerdo fue suficiente para que volviera a llorar parecía que las lagrimas no tenían fin—Ya basta dejen de salir….yo…yo prometí…..

* * *

><p>Es extraño que me invites a tu casa Ranka-chan—Misuzu veía con incredulidad a Ranka—Hace cuanto que no nos sentábamos a platicar<p>

Si tienes razón—dando un sorbo a su taza—Precisamente por eso te llame, por que quería platicar contigo

Y bien dime—dejando la taza sobre la mesa y recargándose sobre sus brazos—Supongo que tiene que ver con Haruhi, no es así?

Mmm si—Ranka conto a Misuzu la situación actual de su hija y si le pedía un consejo era por que estaba preocupado por su hija, la actitud de Kaname le había dejado mucho que desear por otro lado cuando vio el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Kyouya lo sintió como propio, aunque el trataba de mantenerse al margen ya no podía resistirse mas, debía admitir que siempre conservo ese deseo por que fuera Kyouya quien se casara con su hija durante un momento este lo decepciono pero ahora que sabia sus motivos ese deseo nacía de nuevo –Y bien Misuzu que debería hacer?

Pues si bien no debes interferir—le contesto si amigo—pero no estaría mal que invitaras a comer a ese chico Kyouya para platicar un rato—una ligera sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de Misuzu era como si un plan se asomara en sus labios pero estos no decían nada

Je-Je-Je _ creo que entiendo Mi-su-zu-chi—ahora eran dos locos con sonrisa de demonio travieso

* * *

><p>Tamaki—hacia un buen rato que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada así que Kyouya fue el que decidió romper el silencio—Tal vez es algo que no me incumbe pero aun así quiero saber—el moreno tenia un mal presentimiento, aunque la castaña evito por todos los métodos ocultarles su rostro a esos dos Kyouya había visto perfectamente bien cuando unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos—Que ocurrió entre tu y Haruhi—el ver a su preciosa princesa llorar lo hizo enfurecer así fuera su mejor amigo si el se había atrevido a hacerle algo, DEFINITIVAMENTE pagaría las consecuencias—Por que Haruhi reacciono así al verte Tamaki?<p>

Ky….Kyouya—el rubio sabia que decirle era como desatar una guerra aunque el moreno en el pasado ocultaba sus sentimientos por su compañera Tamaki era consiente de estos pero nunca quiso intervenir, sabía que si le decía ahora lo que paso entre ellos dos Kyouya sería capaz de matarlo—Gomen Kyouya pero yo vine aquí a hablar de negocios contigo no del pasado

Mmm Interesante—un extraño brillo salió de los ojos del moreno—Bien dime que tipo de negocio

Ambos jóvenes duraron un buen rato en la oficina de Kyouya pronto llego la hora de la comida Kaname fue a buscar a su novia a la oficina del idiota ese—Azumi podrías decirle a Haruhi que la espero—Azumi no sabia que decirle pero había prometido a Haruhi que nadie la molestaría—_Haruhi me pidió la disculparas pero aun no terminan con el joven Sou así que no podrá ir a comer_—Kaname se molesto un poco pero entendía que para Haruhi antes que nada estaba su trabajo y sabía que si interfería jejejeje ella lo mataría—Ok entonces no la molestare—tomo un papel para escribir una nota—Onegai entrégaselo en una oportunidad—se lo dio a Azumi

Bien entonces te llamare mañana para darte la respuesta—le dijo mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y guardaba unos papeles en su escritorio

Si te interesa habrá una junta con los accionistas pasado mañana por la tarde-Tamaki se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su amigo—Te espero ahí

Tamaki salió de la oficina y le dio "muy amablemente" las gracias a Azumi que con solo verlo parecía tomate peor cuando este le dio una rosa—See you later my honey—el rubio dio media vuelta y se retiro

Ese idiota—una gotita salía de la cabeza de Kyouya—que no piensa madurar—dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a su secretaria—Azumi donde esta Haruhi?

Etto Discúlpeme Ootori-sama—Azumi hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto por su jefe pero…—Se que usted es el jefe y que puedo perder mi puesto por esto pero…—bajo un poco la mirada—No pienso traicionar la confianza de Haruhi

Bien—acomodo sus anteojos con su pose cool—Por favor no me pases ninguna llamada—Kyouya empezó a caminar por las oficinas pensando donde se podía encontrar su amada pero no se le ocurría nada—Claro….por que no lo pensé antes—regreso por donde había caminado antes—Mmm estoy empezando creer que el enamoramiento me oxida je—Se detuvo en una puerta y al abrirla vio a su amada en el piso recargada contra una pared en sus ojos se veían restos de lagrimas se acerco a ella y con suavidad limpio su rostro, se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía se levanto y tomo el teléfono—Por favor sube a la oficina del Sr Hatori y ten lista la limosina—colgó y salió no sin antes colocar a Haruhi en el sofá de la oficina—Azumi—la chica volteo y se puso de pie—Necesito un favor—le explico lo que tenia que hacer y ella fue a cumplir con las ordenes de su jefe de nuevo tomo e teléfono y marco—Hola soy yo disculpa si interrumpo pero podría verte en mi casa…bien nos vemos ahí—mas tardo en terminar la llamada que ir corriendo donde Haruhi cuando entro su fiel Tachibana ya se encontraba ahí con una manta en las manos—Descuida lo hare yo mismo—le dijo al ver que se disponía a tomar a la chica en brazos—Todo esta preparado asegúrate que nadie se interponga en mi camino—la cobijo y la levanto con demasiado cuidado parecía que en cualquier momento se podía romper

Tachibana salió primero volteando a ambos lados para ver que nadie pasara por ese pasillo una vez revisado aviso a su joven amo que ya podía salir fueron pasando por las puertas de las oficinas parecía que nadie estaba fuera de ellas, y era exactamente así Azumi había dado la orden de que todos debían entrar a sus oficinas, no debía de haber nadie en los pasillos por ordenes de Ootori-sama y también por ordenes de el ella estaba resguardando una puerta en especial….la de Kaname, su jefe le había pedido que por ningún motivo dejara salir a ese tipo de la oficina, Kyouya no dejaría que el le arruinara sus planes. Por fin ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento, rápidamente Tachibana abrió la puerta para que Kyouya acomodara a Haruhi una vez que lo hizo subió y se acomodo junto a el colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas para que no se golpeara. Tachibana arranco la limosina y se dirigió a donde su joven amo le pidió.

* * *

><p>Como le fue Tamaki-sama—Su secretaria lo recibía con un vaso de agua—Acepto el seño Ootori<p>

Aun no—Tamaki se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla—si acepta vendrá pasado mañana a la junta con los demás socios—se sujeto el puente de la nariz, estaba cansado y preocupado—Por favor déjame solo—la secretaria salió inmediatamente—Por que….no entiendo que hacia Haruhi con Kyouya, acaso el la busco después de tanto tiempo, pude ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ella parece que el pasado aun no desaparecía para ella y la verdad no sabía si para los demás también, que pasaría si los demás saben que ella esta de nuevo cerca de todos…

Aaaaah! Siento que mi cabeza explotara—tenia su cabeza entre sus manos—creí que debería hablar con ella, en aquella ocasión no pude hablar con ella…..mmm pero si Kyouya se entera el menos que nadie dejara que me le acerque….

* * *

><p>Azumi—Kaname se acercaba a la chica, ya habia dado permiso para que todos salieran y continuaran con sus labores—dime que fue eso por que no encerraron?<p>

Gomen—le sonrio amablemente—pero es información confidencial—le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su escritorio—Por cierto Haruhi me pidió te diera esto y que te dijiera que la disculparas pero se tuvo que retirar no se sentía muy bien…

El rostro de Kaname cambio se notaba que se preocupaba por ella—le ocurrió algo?

Nada grave una ligera jaqueca por eso decidió ir a descansar—mientras veía su agenda—de hecho Ootori-sama le dio una semana de descanso…

Hemos llegado señor…—Tachibana detuvo la limosina y abrió la puerta a su joven amo

Kyouya tomo con delicadeza a Haruhi entre sus brazos y camino en dirección a la puerta de la casa, Tachibana fue abriéndole camino hasta llegar a la habitación, con cuidado coloco a Haruhi sore la cama y la tapo—Bienvenido Kyouya….—este volteo al dueño de la voz—Es extraño verte en…..La Mansión Ootori…..

* * *

><p><em>QUe les parecio y diganme la verdad creo q me quedo algo aburrido pero ustedes decidad<em>

_saludos a tod especialmente a DeinoO-Dragomir espero pronto poder dart una sorpresa que tengo en mente jejejeje_

_chao_


	12. Chapter 12

**_PERDON POR LA TARDANZA...HAN SIDO DIAS DIFICILES PERO POR FIN AQUI ESTA EL SIG CAPITULO_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENESEN_**

* * *

><p>Hemos llegado señor…—Tachibana detuvo la limosina y abrió la puerta a su joven amo<p>

Kyouya tomo con delicadeza a Haruhi entre sus brazos y camino en dirección a la puerta de la casa, Tachibana fue abriéndole camino hasta llegar a la habitación, con cuidado coloco a Haruhi sobre la cama y la tapo—Bienvenido Kyouya…. —este volteo al dueño de la voz—Es extraño verte en…..La Mansión Ootori…..

Fuyumi quedo paralizada al ver a su hermano—Kyouya pero que a pasado….?—ella nunca había sido una hermana estricta por que confiaba en la seriedad de su hermano, pero las circunstancias actuales ameritaban que su carácter cambiara—Que has hecho…..?—la mirada de la hermana de Kyouya mostraba coraje y desilusión sabia que su hermano en ocasiones era muy impulsivo pero jamás pensó que sus locuras llegaran a grandes extremos

Por que no me dejas explicarte pero que sea fuera de la habitación—le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña recostada en su cama y la tapaba con la manta—No quisiera despertarla—le ofreció el brazo a su hermana y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana

Ahora si me darás una explicación—exigió Fuyumi—Que hace esa chica en tu habitación y por que las has traído a la mansión

Nee-san tranquilízate por favor no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando—respondió el moreno mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la habitación—La chica es mi asistente y también conocida mía desde el Instituto Ouran, si la traje es por que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—en eso el si estaba mintiendo sabía que si la llevaba a su casa el idiota de su novio la buscaría inmediatamente y no creía que se atreviera a ir a la mansión a buscarla—La encontré dormida en el piso de una oficina con signos claros de que había estado llorando, no podía dejarla ahí tirada o si Nee-san….—sabia que su hermana le diría que no que seria poco caballeroso así que con esta ultima frase había salido por completo de problemas

No seria poco caballeroso—una sonrisita apareció en el rostro del chico—pero…. Pudiste haberme hablado no crees…eso seria lo mas correcto, que yo me encargara de ella

Tienes razón pero de todos modos—antes de que Kyouya terminara de hablar el mayordomo interrumpió—_Joven amo lo buscan...un señor llamado Ranka_—Hazlo pasar a mi habitación inmediatamente y di al servicio que suban café y una aperitivo por favor—_Como usted ordene Joven amo…_

Mmm quien es ese señor—le cuestiono su hermana—por como has reaccionado cualquiera diría que es el mismísimo Rey de Francia jajaja—parecía que el coraje de su hermana había pasado y ahora lo sustituyo un carácter tan cómico

Ja-ja muy graciosa—si bien no era el Rey de Francia pero si era el padre de la mujer que…..le interesaba—El es el padre de Haruhi—le dijo mientras se ponía de pie—Acompáñame a la habitación por favor

* * *

><p>Esa noche Tamaki se estaba preparando para su cita había quedado con su novia llevaba saliendo con ella un tiempo la quería mucho ella había logrado lo que muchas otras mujeres no bueno…..solo una pero eso ya era pasado….o no?<p>

Aah! Haruhi por que tenia que volver a verte por que…..—por mas que intentaba el nudo de la corbata no le quedaba estaba tan confuso tan distraído ver a la única mujer que ha amado lo cambio lo saco de balance, una mucama lo saco de su trance _Señor la señora Deinoo__lo llama_—Que….a ok….pásame el teléfono por favor—se acomodo el teléfono—Hola amor….si claro como quedamos….ok…..descuida yo también voy tarde….bien nos vemos..."_Te amo Tamaki"..._…eh…nos vemos en un momento princesa adiós—tan pronto pudo termino la llamada no podía mentirle a su esposa y futura madre de su primer hijo Deinoo Sou era su esposa desde hace un año y tenia un mes de embarazo el la quería pero no la amaba el solo amaba a una mujer, una que pensó jamás volvería a ver pero el destino los había vuelto a juntar eso si que era una mala broma y lo peor ella lo odiaba….recordó los ojos de Haruhi cuando la vio en la oficina de Kyouya—Wuuaaaaa mi cabeza explotara….que diablos hacia Haruhi en la oficina de Kyouya y por que el no me había dicho nada que no somos mejores amigos….los mejores amigos no se guardan secretos

Mientras en la mansión Ootori…

Vaya a si que la encontraste en esas condiciones eh!—comento Ranka mientras veía a desde el sofá a su hija recostada en la cama hacia tiempo que no la veía en ese estado—Y dime hijo que fue lo que le paso?

Hijo?...Ranka lo llamo HIJO?...Kyouya trato de no perder el control ante esas palabras, que Ranka lo llamara así significaba que…..el le daba permiso para tratar de conquistar a su hija, que si salía con Haruhi EL lo aprobaría...pero recordó un pequeño detalle….el noviecito que se cargaba la chica y además….—Ranka tu sabes que si ocurrió algo entre Haruhi y Tamaki—Ranka volteo hacia Kyouya sus ojos habían cambiado por completo _"Que has dicho"_ –Pues veras….hoy Tamaki me visito en la oficina ellos se encontraron y Haruhi no duro ni 5 min y salió después la encontré y la traje aquí por eso pregunto q si tu sabes algo

ESE DESGRACIADO ESTA AQUÍ—Ranka se había puesto de pie era evidente que un coraje del tamaño del mundo se apoderaba de el—COMO SE ATREVE A DAR LA CARA MALDITO IDIOTA….LO VOY A MATAR

Kyouya no lograba entender que pasaba pero definitivamente fue algo terrible para que Ranka reaccionara así, el nunca quiso a Tamaki pero esto si era demasiado odio—Ranka que ocurrió?

Esa pregunta trajo a Ranka de vuelta al planeta tierra—Lo siento Kyouya pero eso no me corresponde contártelo, si Haruhi quiere te lo contara—Ranka tomo su taza de café y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Kyouya se quedo pensando en que pudo haber sido tan grave para que Ranka le tuviera tanto coraje a Tamaki acaso el…la habrá engañado… o la dejo embarazada y ella…..Kyouya se sujeto el puente de la nariz realmente estaba dejando volar su imaginación, lo mejor seria esperar a que Haruhi quisiera contarle y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia una idea…..saco su celular y empezó a marcar un número—Buenas Noches estas ocupado—_"Okaaa-san claro que no dime que se te ofrece"_—Respecto a lo de tu propuesta, quisiera que prolongaras nuestra reunión me surgió una emergencia y estaré fuera por una semana me concederías ese tiempo…claro si a los demás socios no les incomoda—" _Claro no te preocupes espero que después de la espera la respuesta sea positiva"_—Lo pensare en el camino muchas gracias y lamento interrumpir hasta la siguiente semana—Sin darle tiempo de despedirse dio por terminada la llamada.

Estarás fuera toda la semana—Le pregunto su hermana—No estaba enterada de que te irías de viaje

Que nos _IRÍAMOS_ de viaje—volteo a ver a Ranka—Ranka que te parece si tu y Haruhi nos acompañan a Fuyumi y a mi a pasar una semana en nuestra playa privada

Ranka volteo a ver a su hija dormida en la cama y con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto….no quería que su adorada hija pasara otra vez por lo mismo, soporto todo lo que pudo la primera vez pero si aquello se volvía a repetir el definitivamente no aguantaría mucho tiempo—Kyouya….yo no puedo acompañarlos—Kyouya se sintió decepcionado su plan se había caído en cuestión de segundos—Pero…-ahí estaba, esa palabra que levantaba el animo a cualquier persona y Kyouya era una de esas personas—Me agradaría que te llevaras a Haruhi…si ella quiere te lo contara, pero mientras tanto por favor—antes de terminar de hablar Ranka se acomodo en forma de dogeza cosa que hizo que nuestro moreno quedara congelado e incluso diera un paso atrás, Fuyumi solo se tapo la boca de la impresión—Por favor Kyouya aleja a Haruhi de aquí y no dejes que ese pedazo de mierda se acerque a ella…te….te lo suplico—cuando Ranka termino de hablar las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos haciendo que Fuyumi llorara con el y que Kyouya ardiera de coraje, para que Ranka reaccionara así Tamaki hizo algo terrible…..pero que?

Ranka…-el moreno se acerco poco a poco a el ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—no…no tienes que hacer esto…yo—Fuyumi llamo por el hombro a su hermano y le dio un pañuelo— Ryouji te prometo que no dejare que nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie le haga daño a Haruhi—Ranka tomo el pañuelo que le daba Kyouya en señal de que aceptaba la promesa que este le había hecho _"Gracias Hijo"_ . Por dios esto era extraño que lo llamara hijo si que era extraño pero le agradaba eso no podía negarlo

Papá—una dulce voz distrajo a los presentes en la habitación—Donde estamos…?—miraba a todos lados tratando de reconocer algo Ranka se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y se sentó en la cama junto a su pequeña niña, mientras Fuyumi y Kyouya se mantenían a distancia _"Estamos en casa de Kyouya…Haruhi"_—Pa…Papá—los ojos de la chica comenzaban a empañarse de nuevo—El…regreso…Papá—la castaña se lanzo a los brazos de su padre que la abrazo fuertemente y sin voltear a ver a su pequeña lloro junto con ella _"Tranquila mi niña…te prometo que todo estará bien…Hija de mi corazón"._

Los hermanos Ootori salieron en silencio de la habitación dejando a padre e hija solos para que lloraran sin que nada les preocupara—Hermana…-la chica volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano, la situación la tomo por sorpresa…ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que pasaba en estos momentos con su adorado hermano, sabia por que el sentía rabia y coraje aunque desconociera el motivo de por que la chica lloraba….Fuyumi sabia que su pequeño Kyouya….estaba enamorado—Por favor prepara todo para salir mañana por la mañana de viaje…nos iremos los tres necesitare ayuda para cuidarla…Ranka trajo lo necesario y si falta lo compraremos—la chica noto los puños de Kyouya apretados fuertemente y sus ojos ocultos mas que nunca bajo las gafas. Tomo la mano de su hermano "Kyouya tranquilo….aunque no sabemos que le paso debes de estar bien para ayudarla y protegerla"—Hermana…—ella tenia razón Haruhi lo necesitaría al 100% apretó la mano de su hermana—Es cierto prepara las maletas yo llamare al chofer y al piloto del jet vale….ah y otra cosa yo me encargo de mi maleta—Lo ultimo provoco que la chica hiciera puchero por la desconfianza de su hermano…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bien que les parecio...ya pronto pondre lo que le ha pasado a Haruhi y tambien apareceran los otros chicos pero mientras tanto Haruhi disfrutara una semana de vacaciones con Kyouya...que creen que pase...<em>**

**_como lo prometi DeinoO mmm originalment queria usar tu nombre para pareja de alguien mas pero jejejeje al final quedo asi..._**

**_Saludos y recuerden sus review's_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_HOLA HOLA AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE UN SALUDO A AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN LA HISTRIA Y DEJA SUS REVIWE'S Y TAMBIEN A QUIENES NO LOS DEJAN_**

**_PUES SIN MAS DEMORA PASEN Y LEAN..._**

* * *

><p>Es cierto prepara las maletas yo llamare al chofer y al piloto del jet vale….ah y otra cosa yo me encargo de mi maleta—Lo ultimo provoco que la chica hiciera puchero por la desconfianza de su hermano…<p>

Mientras tanto en la habitación...

Papa por que…..por que tenia que regresar a mi vida dime…—a Ranka se le rompía el corazón de ver a su preciosa niña en ese estado—Odio que haya regresado papá…..Kyouya te a preguntado algo?

No….Haruhi—bajo la mirada por que sabia que estaba mintiendo—Kyouya es una caballero hija….el solo se limito a traerte y cuidarte—pero Ranka también sabía que Kyouya amaba a su pequeña y que la protegería e quien fuera….eso era lo que le preocupaba, si el se enteraba alguien moriría en cuestión de instantes y ese alguien no seria otro que el magnate Tamaki Sou—Eh! hija….sabes Kyouya nos ha invitado a pasar una semana en su playa privada que dices vamos te hará bien distraerte y alejarte de la ciudad por un rato—Ranka limpio cuidadosamente las lagrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de su niña—Que dices vas?

Voy?...Acaso tu no iras conmigo—le pregunto la castaña, ella lo necesitaba quería que estuviera todo el tiempo con ella—Por favor no me dejes sola…por favor papá

No quisiera dejarte sola….Haruhi—pero tengo que trabajar no me darán permiso de ausentarme tanto tiempo—le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla—En cambio tu puedes faltar toda la semana por que iras con tu jefe…podemos decir que fueron en viaje de negocios y no te molestaran…nadie

Su padre tenia razón además tenia que admitir que realmente necesitaba estar fuera de la ciudad un tiempo y olvidarse de todo, del trabajo de Kaname y de….de Tamaki especialmente de Tamaki. De repente recordó algo…se había olvidado por completo de su novio…el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos—Ranka, Haruhi…..—era el moreno—la cena esta servida…Haruhi….tienes que comer algo—por cuestión de segundos pudo ver a través de las gafas de Kyouya…pudo ver sus ojos, unos ojos negros como la noche, hermosos y profundos pero había algo en ellos….preocupación….reconocía esos ojos eran los mismos que la habían mirado hacia unos años cuando todo paso…esa mirada era l misma que vio en varias ocasiones de los ojos de los gemelos Hiitachin, al no recibir respuesta Kyouya dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación _"Kyouya espera….la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre…bajemos a cenar si…"_ la castaña pudo ver como la mirada de Kyouya se relajaba un poco, ya había pasado por tooodo esto y si no le daba por su lado seria mas complicado _"Pero antes necesito hacer una llamada…podrían permitirme un momento por favor"_

A quien quieres llamar hija?—le cuestiono Ranka

A Kaname debe de estar preocupado….el siempre me espera para irnos del trabajo y esta vez supongo que no me encontró, me sentiría mal si se preocupa de mas—esa palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el chico de anteojos, el sabia que Kaname era su novio pero nunca imagino que le quisiera tanto o que fuera TAN especial para ella….diablos estaría haciendo bien al pelear por ella…?

Que te parece si bajamos a cenar y después te llevo al despacho…para que le hables así podrás platicar mas a gusto con el…—al moreno le dolía lo que había dicho pero no podía ser el quien le causara mas daño

Bien entonces vamos a cenar…por que realmente tengo hambre—Ranka y Kyouya sonrieron ante el comentario la ayudaron a levantarse, lo que ni Ranka i Haruhi esperaban era que…—O…Ootori-sama—Kyouya había levantado a Haruhi del piso y la llevaba en brazos _"Tranquila…aun estas débil así que yo te llevare hasta el comedor"_ Haruhi se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa tierna en el rostro del moreno….no siempre podías ver esas sonrisas en el rostro del Rey de las Sombras—E…Esta bien…gracias—la castaña se dejo llevar por el amable caballero mientras detrás de ellos un padre veía a su hija feliz….aunque ella no se diera cuenta

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad un joven de cabellos oscuros llegaba a su apartamento justo iba dejándose caer en el sofá cuando sonó su celular—Diga?—<em>"Hey Kaname donde estas….olvídate que hoy celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Kagami?"<em>—Oh! Es cierto lo olvide por completo…-_"Vaya pues dile al látigo que te suelte un poquito mas….apresúrate estamos en el bar de siempre Te esperamos y prepárate por que eso va para largo"_—Jajaja Ok estoy ahí en 15 min adiós—cuando termino la llamada Kaname no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su amigo "el látigo"…..si como no, parecía que ni novia tenia, Haruhi cada vez se preocupaba menos por el ahora todo giraba alrededor de "Ootori-sama". Ootori-sama esto, Ootori-sama lo otro….ya estaba cansado de siempre hablar de el….—Al diablo hoy iré a divertirme me olvidare de todo….y de todos—tomo su chaqueta y cartera y salió en dirección del bar.

Cuando Kaname llego sus amigos le hacia señas desde el segundo piso del bar—Vaya si que decidieron armarla en grande que hasta rentaron una zona para todos eh!—les comento Kaname cuando llego a su lado

Claro no todos los días se cumplen años…además ya nos faltaba armarla en grande no crees?—comento Koga el mismo chico que había llamado a su celular—Y tu novia creí que la traerías para poder conocerla…

Kaname solo pudo desviar la mirada—La llame pero su padre me dijo que estaba resfriada—no le gustaba la idea de mentirles a sus amigos pero tampoco quería admitir que su novia no le prestaba atención….

* * *

><p>Ya te contesto?—le preguntaba Ranka a si hija<p>

No y es extraño….el nunca me deja de contestar…—la castaña comenzaba a preocuparse—quizá debería ir a buscarlo a su apartamento

ESO SI QUE NO!—un portazo distrajo a la chica….Kyouya entraba con un vaso de agua, podía soportar que la mujer que amaba se preocupara por su actual pareja…pero no soportaría que ella lo visitara en su apartamento Definitivamente NO—te deje que le marcaras pero no permitiré que vayas en tu condición a buscarlo….estas débil y puede pasarte algo, no pienso arriesgarte…Haruhi…

Kyouya tiene razón hija—su padre le tomaba la mano y se preparaban para ir de nuevo al cuarto—No podemos dejarte ir así nada mas, ya mañana lo llamaras…quizá dejo el celular en vibrador y ya se ha ido a dormir…

Tienen razón—dijo en tono resignado—Perdónenme….no quería preocuparlos Papá, Ootori-sama

Pues entonces vamos a dormir…mañana nos iremos después del desayuno…te parece bien—le pregunto a la castaña "Como usted diga Ootori-sama" Por que no solo lo llamaba Kyouya estaban en su casa no en el trabajo debería dejar las formalidades…—Ranka seguro que no puedes ir?

Lamento decirte que no….será en otra ocasión—le respondió con una amable sonrisa—Claro si tú me vuelves a invitar jeje

Claro siempre será bienvenido en cualquier sitio que pertenezca a mi familia…bien pues entonces…—Kyouya volvió a tomar a Haruhi en sus brazos—Es hora de ir a dormir…Fuyumi ya ha preparado la habitación en la que se quedaran—la chica no parecía nada incomoda en los brazos del muchacho e anteojos todo lo contrario se sentía tranquila, segura, extraña…—Descuiden dormirán juntos—volteo a ver a la mujer que llevaba en brazos—supuse que no querrías separarte de tu padre esta noche—Haruhi le dedico una tierna sonrisa pues había adivinado bien quería dormir con su padre solo así podría descansar

Entraron a la habitación donde dormiría Haruhi con su padre, Ranka se había quedado unos minutos fuera en el jardín necesitaba fumarse un cigarro y relajarse el saber que ese rubio maldito había regresado…le puso los nervios de punta…..Mientras en la habitación Kyouya depositaba suavemente a la chica en la cama pero….no se dio cuenta de que la sabana esta un poco regada así que resbalo al pisarla cayendo justo encima de la castaña…..ambos se quedaron congelados viéndose fijamente sus corazones latían a mil por hora como si quisieran salirse de sus cuerpos, Kyouya inconscientemente fue acortando la distancia….ella no sabia que hacer su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni siquiera sabía si quería detenerlo o no….cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios estaban unidos, era una conexión mágica y extraña….si bien Kyouya fue el de la iniciativa Haruhi no lo rechazo…pero por que? Repentinamente unas lágrimas recorrían los ojos de la chica, Kyouya se percato de esto y se separo…no sabia que había hecho pero él no quería ser el culpable de que su amada llorara…—Ha..Haruhi…yo…no se que…perdóname por favor—dicho esto se levando de la cama y salió a paso rápido de la habitación corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la fiesta Kaname ya se había excedido en los tragos se encontraba bailando con una de las chicas que los acompañaba…la música se prestaba para todo tipo de movimientos, era una música sensual y excitante Kaname tenia a la chica sujetada de la cintura y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, los movimientos comenzaban a subir de tono…Kaname bajo una de sus manos hasta el muslo de la chica mientras que ella metía una mano por debajo de la playera para tocar su espalda Kaname beso su cuello provocando un ligero gemido en la chica que fue opacado por la música su mano paso del muslo a la cintura para abrirse paso por la blusa y sentir uno de sus senos… la mujer no podía mas tomo la mano del chico de cabellos oscuros y tiro de el guiándolo entre la multitud hasta el baño que para su buena suerte era individual entraron al de mujeres y lo cerraron con seguro los besos eran apasionados y llenos de deseo Kaname la arrincono contra la pared justo en la esquina del lavabo abrió ligeramente sus piernas y puso sus dedos por encima de sus bragas ella solo podía morderse el labio, el éxtasis que sentían era demasiado…Kaname movía lentamente sus dedos para comenzar a mojar a la chica que intentaba zafarle los botones de la camisa Kaname uso su mano libre para abrir la blusa de la chica y bajar el sostén de la misma comenzó a masajear el seno sin dejar de lado el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la intimidad de la mujer. Su cuerpo de ambos pedía mas…no podía conformarse con solo eso así que ella bajo la cremallera del pantalón de Kaname y saco su miembro jalándolo para que se excitara mas y lo estaba logrando pues el estaba perdiendo la razón en un movimiento rápido cambiaron de posición quedando ella recargada sobre el lavabo y sin bragas el moreno se coloco detrás de ella y poco a poco introdujo su miembro comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo chocar sus cuerpos con cada movimiento la chica gemía de placer…no le preocupaba el que los escucharan pues la música del bar era muy alta..los movimientos cambiaron y aumentaron su velocidad y su fuerza hasta que los dos llegaron al climas—Ha..Haruhi….aaah!—fue lo ultimo que pronuncio el moreno<p>

Así termino la noche la novia descansando en casa de su jefe y amigo besada por el mismo, eso que respondió y el novio teniendo relaciones con una chica que se topo en su camino…que pasara cuando recuerde lo que hizo….

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUE LES PARECIO...LA VERDAD ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DEL LEMON Y SI ME COSTO TRABAJITO PERO PORFA DEJEN SU REVIEW Y DIGANM COMO QUEDO EL LEMON SEA BUENA O MALA LA CRITICA POR FA DEJENLO TODO ESO AYUDA A MEJORAR <em>**

**_DEINOO MUY PORNTO SABRAS QUE HIZO TU MARIDO JAJAJA_**

**_CUIDENSE CHAO_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola perdon por la demora, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo**_

_**Los personajes mensionados en este fic no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Así termino la noche la novia descansando en casa de su jefe y amigo besada por el mismo, beso que ella respondió y el novio teniendo relaciones con una chica que se topo en su camino…que pasara cuando recuerde lo que hizo….<p>

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó temprano se había bañado y vestido para salir, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sencilla sin mangas, Haruhi sabía que Kyouya era malo para despertar temprano así que suponía partirían de viaje como a medio día, aprovecharía la mañana para ir a visitar rápidamente a Kaname la había dejado preocupada les dejo una nota en la repisa de la cama y salió sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a nadie. De camino al departamento Haruhi peleaba con su subconsciente sobre decirle o no a Kaname lo ocurrido con Kyouya la noche anterior, por mas que luchaba por olvidarlo…no podía…pero si solo había sido un beso que no significo nada y tampoco le hizo sentir nada…..o si?—Aaaahhh! Ya deja de pensar en eso Haruhi—decía la chica mientras sujetaba su cabeza—YA! Esta decidido…no le diré nada a Kaname…—Cuando volteo a ver de nuevo su camino se dio cuanta de que estaba justo frente al edificio donde vive su novio, respiro profundamente y toco el timbre….

-Maldito timbre, quien en su sano juicio podía tocar el timbre a las 7 am en fin de semana…de mala gana el chico de cabellos oscuros se levanto y medio dormido presiono el botón de abrir—Pase esta abierto—sin detenerse a saber quien tocaba dejo la puerta abierta del departamento y se dirigió de nuevo a si cuarto para ponerse un pantalón….pero sorpresa que se llevo al ver en su cama a una chica completamente desnuda, después se analizo a si mismo y comprendió lo que había pasado la noche anterior ahí, después pequeños cortos de lo que cualquiera pensaría era una película para adultos...pasaron por su mente—Maldita sea…soy un imbécil—Kaname sintió que el mundo se le venia encima…como pudo haber hecho algo así…y con alguien que no era su novia, la situación no podía estar peor..._"Kaname….que es esto"_…por que tubo que decir eso!

Ha...Haruhi—el pelinegro quedo helado al ver a su novia parada en la puerta de la habitación—Yo…puedo explicarlo….bueno eso creo….es que….—como defenderse si la escena explicaba claramente las cosas, bajo la cabeza puesto que no podía ver a los ojos a su novia—Haruhi….sin importar lo que ves, por favor entiende que YO TE A…—Kaname no pudo terminar de hablar por la impresión y el dolor dejado en su mejilla por la mano de Haruhi—Ha…Haruhi…..yo…..perdóname—Kaname se acerco a la chica y la tomo de los hombros—Te juro que no se que me paso….a quien amo es a ti….Haruhi por favor perdóname….

Para impresión del moreno Haruhi lo aventó lejos de ella, sus ojos ya se encontraban cristalizados—¡ALEJATE DE MI! COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, YO CONFIABA EN TI CREÍ QUE TU JAMÁS ME HARÍAS LO MISMO QUE _EL_…—la castaña lloraba del coraje que sentía en ese mismo momento—Y yo que me sentía culpable por…. —guardo silencio no sabía si decirle o no lo que había pasado pero el coraje de ser nuevamente traicionada era demasiado—_Te sientes culpable….POR QUE?_—Kaname había subido el todo de voz, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que para ese momento la chica ya se encontraba despierta y solo se mantenía al margen de la situación

POR QUE HARUHI…—Kaname tenia sujetada fuertemente a l chica de los brazos—DIME CUAL ES LA RAZÓN DE SENTIRSE CULPABLE…A...ACASO TÚ…. –la chica ya no podía mas—_¡KYOUYA ME BESO!_—Kaname se petrifico por lo confesado de su "novia"— ¿Qu…Que has dicho…?—de pronto todo se torno oscuro para el pelinegro-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?—el moreno intensifico el agarre sobre la chica—¡VIENES A DARME LECCIONES DE MORAL, ME CACHETEAS Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIRME QUE TE BESO ESE IDIOTA!—la castaña trataba de soltarse del agarre de su novio _"Kaname me….me lastimas"_— ¿QUE TE LASTIMO? Y TU QUE, CREES QUE NO ME DUELE SABER QUE OTRO TE…— de pronto una idea llego a la cabeza del chico—Haruhi…te acotaste con el….— los ojos de Kaname estaban ocultos por una sombra terrible _"Suéltame Kaname estas diciendo estupideces"_—Te hice una pregunta Haruhi…¿Te acostaste con el?—la castaña escuchaba lo que le preguntaban pero le importaba mas su brazo que ya le dolía lo suficiente _"Suéltame me estas lastimando ¿que no entiendes?"_— ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON EL SI O NO?—el pelinegro estaba irreconocible Haruhi jamás pensó ver este lado de el chico _"YA BASTA KANAME SUÉLTALA…..LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO QUE NO LO ENTIENDES"_ el chico reacciono ante el grito de su compañera de noche y soltó a la chica que cayó de rodillas con sus brazos marcados por las manos de su novio.

Ahora que estaba lucido reconoció a la chica con la que había dormido, era una compañera de clases seguramente invitada por sus amigos a la fiesta de la noche anterior—Le..Lesty—la chica era un poco más alta que Haruhi con el cabello negro, largo y ondulado, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, realmente era bella. Lesty se vistió rápidamente y fue a ayudar la Haruhi a levantarse—Sera mejor irnos de aquí—le dijo mientras salían de la habitación, cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento Lesty soltó a Haruhi e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Discúlpame por favor….yo no sabia que Kaname tenia novia, de ser así esto jamás hubiera pasado—Haruhi no sabía que hacer, pero cuando volteo a ver a la chica se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas brotas de sus ojos—Por favor discúlpame—la chica parecía ser honesta "Descuida tu no tienes la culpa de los problemas entre Kaname y yo", Lesty agradeció su palabras y cada una tomo su camino, pero ninguna se percato que alguien mas salía detrás de ellas para seguir a una.

El camino a la casa de Kyouya se hizo realmente largo, había decidido regresar caminando para dar tiempo a sus ojos de tranquilizarse y no llorar mas, si regresaba así de mal su papa y Kyouya preguntarían que tiene y no quería dar explicaciones, pero aun así había un problema….las marcas de sus brazos no había como ocultarlas, si ellos las veían entonces si se armaba en grande, por lo menos con su padre por que Kyouya no tenia por que preocuparse por ella…..

-0-

Mientras en casa de Kyouya…

Ya regreso—preguntaba el moreno a Ranka que entraba a salón _"No"_—Por que diablos tenia que ir a verlo, acaso no recordó que nos íbamos de viaje y después de lo de anoche creí….l-el chico guardo silencio al sentir una mirada endemoniada detrás de el _"¿Anoche?...Que paso anoche KYOUYA-CHAN"_ el como remarco su nombre le dio miedo al pelinegro—Bueno yo….Ranka a ti no te puedo mentir—dijo el bajando un poco la mirada, actitud que sorprendió a Ranka—En un principio yo mismo me negaba a aceptar esto pero….estoy…Enamorado de Haruhi—Ranka sonrío un poco pues el sabia desde antes lo que el chico sentía por su hija pero había decidido no interferir—Anoche..Yo...la bese—termino de hablar, esperando por ataque de histeria que seguro tendría el padre de Haruhi…

Con que eso paso— ¿QUE? Eso era todo, esto definitivamente estaba raro—Kyouya yo no soy quien para meterme en la relación que tu y mi hija puedan tener, pero si te puedo dar un consejo, no vayas tan rápido con ella, empieza con detalles no se flores chocolates, enamórala aprovecha esta semana que estarán juntos hasta podrías pedirle ayuda a tu hermana, pero por favor se mas sutil con ella…esta muy reciente la llegada del idiota ese y por ahora no se sentirá bien—el que bajaba la mirada ahora era el quien bajaba la mirada—Kyouya por favor te pido de nuevo….no dejes que ese tipo se acerque a ella….

Señor respecto a eso…..tengo una idea….no se exactamente que paso entre ellos pero ver a Haruhi en ese estado, eso Jamás se lo perdonare—dijo el apretando los puños por la rabia e impotencia que sentía—Tengo un plan para poner en jaque a Tamaki—el moreno había recuperado su habitual actitud y platico a Ranka los planes que tenia y como se vería involucrada Haruhi en todo esto— ¿Qué opina?—Ranka se levanto del sofá y camino hacia el ventanal se quedo calado por unos momentos _"Me agrada tu plan, ponlo en marcha y esperemos que Haruhi acepte"_ una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del moreno, ya tenia el apoyo de Ranka ahora faltaba hablarlo con la castaña.

Bienvenida señorita Haruhi—una mucama recibía en la puerta principal a la chica—Ootori-sama y su señor padre están en el salón, esperaban por usted

Muchas gracias—la mucama se retiro a seguir con sus obligaciones y ella también se dirigía a su cuarto cuando…_"Haruhi"_, Kyouya y su padre salían del salón y la encontraban subiendo las escaleras. Ella solo atino a cubrirse con sus manos las marcas de sus brazos—Disculpen por no avisarles que salí pero no quería despertarlos, soy tan descuidada que me fui sin suéter y tengo frio—dijo titiriteando como si fuera cierto—Si me disculpan iré por un suéter a mi habitación—dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras pero….

Hija espera Kyouya y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo—le dijo deteniéndola—si gustas te doy mi chamarra para que no tengas frio, así que ven y….—Ranka se quedo helado—Ha..Haruhi… ¿Que….que tienes en el brazo?—la castaña no sabía que decir creyó que tapaba bien las marcas y que no se darían cuenta pero no fue así _"Em...bueno…yo….es que"_ que podía decir que no provocara una guerra

JOVEN ESPERE NO PUEDE ENTRAR USTED ASÍ—una mucama entraba gritando y tratando de detener a….Kaname

¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS…..HARUHI!—los gritos de Kaname resonaban por toda la entrada, captando la atención de Kyouya, Ranka y de una asustada Haruhi

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno que les parecio, no se si quedo corto o largo pero pense q esa era la part justa donde deberia cortarlo jejeje<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia, Lesty espero no te moleste q usara tu nombre y tampoco en que situacion, pero te prometo q el papel de la chica cambiara conforme a la historia, ya se bien q rol tendra en todo esto solo espera por favor_**

**_Saludos y espero sus review's_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**HOLA LAMENTO LA HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP. LES RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

><p>JOVEN ESPERE NO PUEDE ENTRAR USTED ASÍ—una mucama entraba gritando y tratando de detener a….Kaname<p>

¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS…..HARUHI!—los gritos de Kaname resonaban por toda la entrada, captando la atención de Kyouya, Ranka y de una asustada Haruhi.

Ka…Kaname—la castaña no sabia que hacer, sabia que si el venia y armaba un escándalo, se desataría la guerra…..su mayor temor era el joven Ootori—Vete de aquí, ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar….

¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!—Le grito, no parecía entender en donde se encontraba y tampoco se imaginaba que enemigo estaba a punto de ganarse—TIENES QUE EXPLICARME ESTO…

Disculpa—interrumpió un moreno—Supongo que tendrás un buen motivo para entrar por la fuerza a MI casa y gritarle a MI invitada…..Si entiendes tu posición aquí verdad

Ja….cree que me espanta Oo-to-ri-sama—le contesto de manera desafiante y remarcando cada sílaba de su nombre—Aquí no estamos en la oficina… y en todo caso con quien tengo que hablar es con MI NOVIA no con usted—Auch! Golpe bajo, Kyouya podía usar todos los "MI" que quisiera menos el "MI NOVIA"

Hermano tus maletas están listas…solo falta Haru-chan y….—la chica guardo silencio pues parecía que la situación estaba tensa en ese momento., lo que ella no sabia era lo que había desatado con esa interrupción…

Haruhi…..esto era lo que ibas a decirme esta mañana…¡QUE TE LARGABAS CON TU AMANTE!—¿Amante?...el pelinegro ahora entendía el motivo de la cólera de su invitado…acaso ella le había dicho lo del beso—Y yo que venia pensando que me pase de fuerza contigo….pero eso y mas merecías, eres…..UNA MALDITA ZORRA—Kaname se llevo una gran sorpresa al verse tirado en el piso gracias al fuerte puñetazo que le propino Kyouya….

Jamás….escúchame bien JAMÁS vuelvas a insultar a Haruhi en mi presencia—los ojos de Kyouya parecían los de un demonio con sed de sangre—Y MUCHO MENOS TE ATREVAS A PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMA—el grito de Kyouya venia acompañado de mas golpes para el chico en el piso. Nadie reaccionaba pues no sabían que el chico tuviera este lado tan peleonero, Haruhi bajo las escaleras en dirección de ellos para detener al pelinegro pero su padre la detuvo, pues el también quería matarle ahí mismo por atreverse a tocar a su princesa pero decidió dejar todo en manos del chico….el tomaría venganza en nombre de los 2—COMO TE ATREVES SI QUIERA A DUDAR DE SU INTEGRIDAD…..TE HACIAS LLAMAR SU NOVIO SIN SIQUIERA CONOCERLA, ELLA ES LA MUJER CON MAYOR INTEGRIDAD QUE HE CONOCIDO….GRACIAS A ELLA APRENDIMOS MUCHAS COSAS Y MUCHOS DEJAMOS DE SER SOLO UNOS "MALDITOS RICOS BASTARDOS", PERO TU ERES PEOR QUE ESCORIA….—poco a poco Fuyumi se fue acercando a su hermano, "_Basta Kyouya_" le pidió mientras le hacia indicaciones que viera hacia las escaleras, a una mujer llorando y preocupada por la persona que estaba en el piso, con mucho pesar y ningún deseo se puso de pie y se alejo de el mientras su mirada seguía fija en la castaña, que lloraba cual María Magdalena por el chico en el piso que para ese momento ya se encontraba bastante mal, ¿Por qué…por que lloras por el, si te hizo daño? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Kyouya—Llamen a seguridad y que lo lleven a su departamento….—dicho esto se fue directo al despacho y se encerró.

Kyouya…—Haruhi dio unos pasos en dirección de la puerta donde se había metido su "amigo" pero fue detenida _"No vayas Haruhi-chan, espera a que se le pase el coraje y mientras tomas una ducha y te ponemos algo de pomada en esas marca, ya después bajaras a verlo"_. La chica no protesto y fue a cambiarse pues sabía que si entraba con las marcas visibles el coraje no bajaría ni un poquito.

Media hora después y aparentemente todos mas tranquilos, Kyouya salió del despacho y aviso que partirían en 15 min, solo tenia que hacer unas llamadas. Durante esos 15 min Haruhi buscaba la manera de hablar con el, pero simplemente no podía parecía estarla evitando.

Hija que tengas un buen viaje, si se presenta alguna oportunidad….sea la que sea—y su padre sabia que oportunidad seria—recuerda que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, económico y moral…De acuerdo

Si, gracias y por favor…si alguno de ellos dos me busca no digas donde estoy—su padre solo le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudo a subir a la limosina que esperaba por ellos, justo después Kyouya salía de la casa con su ordenador en la mano.

Kyouya, te encargo mucho a mi hija—le dijo Ranka, el solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y entro en el vehículo—Vaya, vaya así que aún no se le pasa el coraje….

El viaje fue de lo más silencioso, Fuyumi iba dormida, Kyouya pegado al ordenador y Haruhi solo observaba la ventana pensando en alguna manera de hablar con el, pero no se le ocurría nada. Cuando se dio cuenta el avión particular de Kyouya iba aterrizando.

Buenas tardes Joven Ootori—le dijo una de las mucamas de la casa, era una señora ya mayor—esperamos que su viaje fuera cómodo

Lo fue Nana, gracias— ¿Nana?...esa señora era la Nana de Kyouya—Espero que regreses pronto a la casa principal, la cocinera me matara de hambre

Jajaja tan exagerado como siempre—rio la señora—Pero tu padre quiere tener a alguien de confianza para esta casa, pronto terminare de arreglar todo y volveré, lo prometo mi cielo—termino por decir mientras hacia señas a unos jóvenes para que se llevara las maletas.

Haruhi ve con ella te mostrara tu habitación, fue un viaje cansado—Su tono de voz mostraba aun su molestia, por lo q pensé seria mejor no insistir—Nos veremos para la cena. Fuyumi-nesan acompáñame por favor—Dicho esto solo vi su figura desaparecer tras una puerta, creo que a partir de hoy odiare los despachos, ja irónico yo trabajo en uno…bueno JAMAS pondré un estudio en mi casa.

Mi sorpresa fue la habitación que habían escogido para mi, tenia una vista perfecta, tenia una balcón que daba justo al mar, así que cuando se pusiera el sol imaginó que seria una vista hermosa.

Descanse señorita, la cena se servirá a las 8 de la noche—la mucama hizo reverencia y se retiro, las 8 eh…tenia buen tiempo para descansar apenas eran las 3 así que dormiría y después me arreglaría para la cena, espero ahora si poder hablar con el. Durante la cena, el silencio fue sepulcral, hasta que Fuyumi comenzó la charla conmigo.

Termine, me retiro a descansar—comento el mientras se ponía de pie—Fuyumi si desean salir mañana háganlo el chofer esta a su total disposición yo manejare el Ferrari, Buenas Noches descansen señoritas

Kyouya—hable antes de que se marchara, pero el ni siquiera volteo—Podríamos hablar, es importante—mi cuerpo se sentía débil, por que?

Lo siento Haruhi pero estoy cansado, será otro día—Por que no volteaba a verme….POR QUE?

Entonces mañana temprano o en alguna hora que tu puedas dime—por favor solo un poco mas, mantente de pie un poco mas…

No podrá ser Haruhi, tengo mucho trabajo. Deja desocuparme y te aviso—antes de que yo pudiera decir algo mas se fue, mas tardo en salir del comedor que lo que yo estaba de rodillas en el piso y sin darme cuenta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por que me dolía tanto su indiferencia…

Han pasado dos tres días desde esa noche y hasta ahora Kyouya no ha mandado a buscarme, aunque Fuyumi trata de disculparlo diciendo que ha tenido mucho trabajo, yo se que el esta molesto conmigo por el "Show" que dio Kaname en su casa. Solo quedan 2 días para regresar a casa

Haruhi-chan—la voz de Fuyumi me trajo de nuevo a la tierra—Dime has pensado sobre lo que me platicaste—En estos días he logrado confiar mucho en Fuyumi y le conté por que no quería ver a Tamaki, cuando se lo dije volví a llorar como aquella vez, los únicos que sabían del problema eran mi padre, los chicos (menos Kyouya) y ahora ella

Mmm la verdad es que no, supongo que Kyouya le estará llevando algún caso y yo no puedo pedirle q lo abandone, tendría que contarle todo y la verdad no quiero hacerlo—tenía un mal presentimiento sobre que pasaría si el se entera.

Disculpe—tocaron a la puerta de la habitación—Señorita Haruhi—era la nana de Kyouya— el joven amo pide verla en el estudio

¡Al fin! Por fin me llamo—Bien nana vamos—me puse de pie y pase rápidamente al tocador ¿Por qué?, ni yo lo se jaja pero estaba feliz de poder hablar con el. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta me sentía nerviosa pero me decidí a tocar "Pase" después de escuchar su voz gire la perilla de la puerta y lo vi sentado viendo por el ventanal que da a la playa—Kyouya yo…

Lamento no haberte llamado antes pero he tenido mucho trabajo—su voz sonaba fría, cruel como aquellos días en el Instituto—Haruhi como bien sabes hace unas semanas me reuní con Tamaki—el solo escuchar ese nombre me ponía la piel de gallina—Y por alguna razón que no conozco tu te pusiste mal no es así?—Sentía que me desmallaría en cualquier momento, acaso el me estaba preguntado el por que—En realidad no me interesa el por que—sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría—Dime Haruhi….te interesaría hacer negocios conmigo…..y darle una lección a Tamaki?

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUE LES PARECIO, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN LOS REWIE'S SIRVEN DE RETROALIMENTACION SALUDOS Y GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTE FIC<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola hola aqui les dejo el sig capitulo, recordandoles que los personajes que aparecen aqui no son de mi propiedad_**

* * *

><p>Lamento no haberte llamado antes pero he tenido mucho trabajo—su voz sonaba fría, cruel como aquellos días en el Instituto—Haruhi como bien sabes hace unas semanas me reuní con Tamaki—el solo escuchar ese nombre me ponía la piel de gallina—Y por alguna razón que no conozco tu te pusiste mal no es así?—Sentía que me desmallaría en cualquier momento, acaso el me estaba preguntado el por que—En realidad no me interesa el por que—sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría—Dime Haruhi….te interesaría hacer negocios conmigo…..y darle una lección a Tamaki?<p>

Un…negocio—no entendía a que se refería, acaso el sabía lo que paso con Tamaki

No me malinterpretes, te repito que no me interesa los motivos por los cuales no quieras ver a Tamaki, pero tus razones pueden ayudar a mi causa—mientras hablaba en ningún momento había volteado a verme su vista parecía fija en el horizonte—Te explicare, hace unas semanas Tamaki me pidió convertirme en su socio, quiere poner una cadena de hoteles y esta en busca de socios y tengo entendido que aun le faltaba uno, dime Haruhi te interesaría convertirte en socia?

Socia….yo, mi mente estaba trabajando su idea, de que me serviría….bueno quizás así el se daría cuenta de que ya no soy mas la plebeya que era antes, que he cambiado y que ahora puedo estar a su nivel, pero…como actuaria frente a el si lo que menos quería era volver a tener relación con el….

Me imagino—su voz me saco del transe—que te será difícil volver a verlo, pero no te gustaría demostrarle que el tiempo no paso en vano y que ahora eres todo una señorita ejecutiva—debo admitir que sus palabras me animaban a decirle que si—Además que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante—Como? Que tenía planeado hacer—Haruhi que te parece si a partir de hoy estas comprometida…

QUEEEE?—eso si no me lo esperaba, comprometida pero con quien, ya no estaba con Kaname así que—Kyouya no entiendo por que haces esto, que beneficio obtienes tu de mi, con quien carajos me vas a comprometer, además no tengo dinero como tu para simplemente comprar unas acciones y ya, recuerda que yo no soy de "tu " misma clase

Primero el beneficio que obtengo de esto es bastante y te dije que no necesitabas saber mis razones, mm si te consuela es por un favor que me pidieron, respecto al compromiso descuida por ahora ese compromiso será con un hombre misterioso…eso puede hacer las cosas mas interesantes, cuando hables de el di ras que es maravilloso contigo, pero por trabajo se ven poco, llegado el momento si necesitamos un nombre pues ya pensaremos en algo—me sentía confundida, que debo hacer….

Haruhi…saldré el resto de la tarde, nos veremos en la noche y me dices que piensas—Kyouya se puso de pie y salió, yo no pude reaccionar además por alguna razón me dolía su indiferencia no me había dejado explicarle nada de lo de Kaname y tampoco agradecerle que me defendiera.

Fui directo a la habitación de Fuyumi necesitaba contarle los planes de su hermano y que me aconsejara, ya le tome mucho cariño como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuve ahora entiendo por que Kyouya la quiere tanto

Fuyumi puedo pasar—la verdad es que no escuche a la respuesta solo entre, pero me espante al ver a Fuyumi al pie de la cama llorando—Fuyumi que ocurre?

Ha…Haruhi…..ya no puedo mas, quiero ser fuerte frente todos pero no puedo, no quiero preocupar de nuevo a mi pequeño Kyouya—sentía mi corazón quebrarse al verla llorar que había pasado que la tenia así

Fuyumi quieres platicarme sobre lo que te pasa tal vez eso te ayude a desahogarte, funciono cuando yo te hable de lo de Tamaki—me preocupaba que tanto llanto afectara al bebe

Hace unos años mi prometido y yo salimos a una cena por parte de su trabajo, pero cuando regresábamos a casa un camión se paso el alto y nos golpeo, pude ver como el trataba de protegerme con su cuerpo después de eso no recuerdo nada, hasta que desperté en el hospital y vi a mi familia y la de el, quise saber como estaba pero nadie supo decirme nada así que no fue difícil saber que había pasado—ella guardo silencio y nuevamente el llanto se apoderaba de ella—el murió Haruhi, murió por protegerme

Fuyumi….que podía decirle yo también perdí algo muy valioso, cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando con ella

Estuve al borde de la locura pero gracias a Kyouya no paso, una noche el entro en mi habitación, lloro cual niño pequeño diciendo que me necesitaba que no quería perderme, fue entonces que reaccione y me di cuenta de que había mas personas que me necesitaban, me volví a casar pero no es lo mismo Ryo me ama, me cuida y se preocupa por mi, pero nunca ocupara su lugar de el—termino de decirme mas tranquila, ya no lloraba tanto

No se en que momento nos gano el sueño cuando desperté estábamos en la cama tapadas y tomadas de la mano—Por mas que trate no pude separar sus manos—Su voz me espanto, estaba sentado en el sofá—Me espante al verlas a las dos tiradas en el piso, creí que algo malo había pasado—se puso de pie y camino hacia mi, Kyouya no parecía el mismo sin su gafas—Nunca….me vuelvan a espantar así—no pude reaccionar me tenia abrazada con su cabeza oculta en mi pelo, sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras….

Perdón—pase mi mano por su espalda para tranquilizarlo cual niño pequeño—Ahora sal por favor, voy a cambiarla para que pueda dormir cómoda, te alcanzo en el comedor

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kyouya he pensado el lo que dijiste y acepto tu plan—Perfecto ella acepto, por un momento legue a dudarlo—Hablare con mi padre y veré cuanto dinero tengo disponible

Yo puedo ayudarte a completar el dinero faltante, ya después hablaremos de el pago lo que me interesa es tu participación en este proyecto….

Kyouya—No me dejo terminar de hablar—Perdón, perdón por el problema que te cause con Kaname y por los destrozos en tu casa—Hay no, ese tema no estos días me sirvieron para dejarlo bien cerrado "Haruhi…yo"—Por favor déjame terminar, estos días sin poder hablar contigo me estaban matando—era enserio? Ella sufrió por nuestro distanciamiento..—Kyouya estos días me he dado cuenta de que ere importante para mi y que si antes en el instituto no lo vi era por que no nos tratábamos pero sabe yo…..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Buenas noches Tamaki-sama—como siempre la señora Izumi al pendiente de mi llegada—Que tal su día en la oficina

Tranquilo—estos días no habían sido los mejores—Oye Nana no ha hablado Kyouya—tenia mucha curiosidad por saberlo

No joven, los únicos que hablaron fueron los papas de la señora Deinoo—que mala suerte yo esperaba otra respuesta, esta semana ha sido una tortura llamando a Kyouya por cualquier tontería fui a buscarlo pero no estaba todo con tal de verla de nuevo pero nada—Señor la señora me pidió avisarle que lo quería ver en cuanto llegara, tiene algo importante que decirle

Eh!...Así y donde esta—no quiero ser cruel con mi pequeña Deinoo pero ahora solo hay lugar para una mujer en mi cabeza y en i corazón

En el cuarto junto al de ustedes—que hacia en ese cuarto hace mucho que nadie entraba ahí no desde que mi dulce Haruhi lo ocupo durante sus vacaciones conmigo hace 3 años—Deinno-chan que lo que…..

Pero que….no esperaba ver ese cuarto así parecía que ella lo había cambiado todo, era tan….rosa, a Haruhi nunca le justo que fuera tan femenino su cuarto si lo viera ahora seguro me golpearía—Eh!...Tamaki cielo que te parece—me pregunto viendo todo alrededor—verdad que quedo hermoso

De…Deinoo a que se debe esto—debo admitir que me molesto que tomara este cuarto sin mi permiso—cuando te mudaste aquí te dije que este cuarto estaba prohibido

Lo se y lo siento amor…pero creo que será necesario—que puede ser tan necesario que tuvo que deshacerse de mi valioso tesoro—sabes hoy fui a la revisión mensual y el bebe tiene una excelente salud—que? Este cuarto lo quería para el bebe—Por cierto sabes hoy me dieron una noticia muy buena—poco a poco se acerco a mi hasta tomar mi mano y ponerla en su vientre—Recuerdas que hace un tiempo hablamos de que nombre le pondríamos a nuestro primer bebe si era niña y cual si era niño…—yo no dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza—Pues perdón por tomar esta habitación pero asi estaremos mas cerca de nuestro tesoro…..mi cielo saluda a Tsuki….tendremos una niña….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les perecio, yo se q muchas quieres saber q paso entre tamaki y haruhi jejej prometo ponerlo pronto, pero aun no encuetro la escena correcta aunque la idee del problema ya la tengo prometo decirles lo mas pronto posible<strong>_

DeinoO-Dragomir_** lo prometido es deuda aqui esta tu pedido jejeje espero no desepcionart tranquila aun falta...**_

Lesty_** no t preocupes tu papel no sera el de la chica de paso, tengo otros planes para este personaje**_

_**Saluditos y recuerden que sus reviews son mi inspiracion y una fuente de aprendizaje chao :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

De…Deinoo a que se debe esto—debo admitir que me molesto que tomara este cuarto sin mi permiso—cuando te mudaste aquí te dije que este cuarto estaba prohibido

Lo se y lo siento amor…pero creo que será necesario—que puede ser tan necesario que tuvo que deshacerse de mi valioso tesoro—sabes hoy fui a la revisión mensual y el bebe tiene una excelente salud—que? Este cuarto lo quería para el bebe—Por cierto sabes hoy me dieron una noticia muy buena—poco a poco se acerco a mi hasta tomar mi mano y ponerla en su vientre—Recuerdas que hace un tiempo hablamos de que nombre le pondríamos a nuestro primer bebe si era niña y cual si era niño…—yo no dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza—Pues perdón por tomar esta habitación pero así estaremos mas cerca de nuestro tesoro…..mi cielo saluda a Tsuki….tendremos una niña….

Una…..niña—no podía salir de mi asombro tendría una niña—Muchas gracias Deinoo-chan por este hermoso regalo—le dio un abrazo a la persona que tenia dentro de si a mi tesoro mas valioso, Mi hija, esto me ayudaba a decidir….no puedo vivir todo el tiempo en el pasado , el amor que sentía por Haruhi siempre estaría en mi pero….ahora tengo una bebe en camino y mi esposa se merece todo el amor posible de mi parte…..Lo siento Haruhi pero debo dejarte ir…

Kyouya estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres importante para mi y que si antes en el instituto no lo vi era por que no nos tratábamos pero sabes yo…..—esto…..esto debe ser un sueño, podría ella…Quererme?—Kyouya ahora me doy cuenta que eres un gran amigo que aunque no lo quiera demostrar se preocupa por los demás y por eso te pido perdón por los problemas causados con Kaname—q..que…un "AMIGO" eso es lo que soy para ella, así que esto se siente cuando tu mundo se cae en pedazos

Haruhi…un consejo para conversaciones futuras, se mas cuidadosa con la selección de palabras que usas, en ocasiones puedes ser mas cruel que yo…—comente con un ligero tono de ironía, ahora me doy cuenta que si se lo propone puede ser peor que yo….

A que te refiere—sus ojos mostraban claramente que no sabia del daño que me provocaron sus palabras, eso es lo que amo de esta mujer su inocencia aunque esta mate…l—Hay no!...Lo arruine verdad, perdón Kyouya yo solo….bueno es que me dolía y…aaaaahhhhh!...Ky..Kyouya—en que momento comencé a reír no lo se, pero lo estaba haciendo lo mas hermoso de esto fue ver una sonrisa en su rostro, ese era mi ángel y ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a hacer que esta mujer me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella—Esto si que es nuevo…me encanta tu risa

Haruhi….te perdono con una condición—vi claramente como ella pasaba saliva…tanto miedo me tenia—Descuida no es nada malo, la condición es que me llames por mi nombre de ahora en adelante, no quiero volver a oír ese "Ootori-sama"

Pero en la oficina, no seria correcto eres mi jefe y…—_"No hay peros Haruhi….acabas de decir que me consideras un amigo, pues seria lo mas normal además pronto seremos socios"—_Tienes razón, entonces es un trato jeje ya no mas Ootori-sama—Paso No.1 Listo por fin se acabaría las formalidades—Kyouya….emm quisiera hablar sobre lo de tu propuesta…me queda claro que quieres que diga que estoy comprometida y no diré un nombre aun….pero q mas hay de tras de esto—Esa era Mi Haruhi siempre atenta a cada situación.

Te explicare entonces, pasado mañana regresamos y lo primero en tu agenda será la cita con Tamaki y los accionistas restantes contigo en total seremos 7 cada uno tendrá una función en especifico en este caso tu y yo nos encargaremos de la administración y lo legal, sobre el giro aun no estoy muy informado, aclaro que yo propuse a un amigo mío como accionista así que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver que tu eres la ACCIONISTA, tu decidirás que rumbo toma tu platica sobre tu vida y lo que has hecho estos años es tu decisión, lo único que se te pido como favor es lo del compromiso, si te preguntan nombre, te piden fotos o que lo invites, evitaras de cualquier modo ese tema hasta que yo te diga entendido Socia—le dije mientras sonreía

Ok, entendí—no se que me pasa con esta mujer, simplemente maravillosa, sus ojo, su pelo, su cuerpo y eso labios….moría por probarlos, pero debía controlarme de lo contrario podría hacer que mis planes se fueran a la basura, Calma tu lado bestia Kyouya o te puede costar caro….

Otra cosa, mañana iremos de compras, Fuyumi se encargara de convertirte en toda una dama de sociedad—Pude ver como sus gestos cambiaban—No lo tomes como insulto, sino todo lo contrario mostrémosle a Tamaki lo que se perdió

Bien—dijo dando un pequeño suspiro, sabia que esto le frustraba por que ella no era de las que cambiaba solo por complacer a los demás pero sabia que en esta ocasión debía de hacerlo—Me retiro Kyouya, quiero hablar con Fuyumi

Veo que se llevan mucho mejor—ese era mi plan original cuando invite a Haruhi a estas vacaciones, aunque después todo se complico—Bien ve a descansar, nos vemos para la cena

Al día siguiente los 3 se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano de la zona, la castaña tenia miedo de las compras que Fuyumi decidiera hacer o inclusive Kyouya pues sabia que ambo elegirían solo tiendas de "primera".

Fuyumi, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche, no quiero que exageren con la ropa….onegai—la chica realmente estaba preocupada

Tranquila confía en mi buen gusto jejeje—esa risita le dio aun mas miedo a la castaña e intento buscar auxilio en el moreno que las acompañaba pero…

Ni siquiera me mires a mi, si hay algo en lo que no puedo ganarle a mi Hermana es en lo que se refiere a compras—a pesar de hablar con Haruhi el moreno tenia la vista fija en otro local—Señoritas necesito comprar algo, vuelvo en un momento

Ese día fue el más largo y agotador para la castaña, realmente Fuyumi era de temer cuando se trataba de compras aunque debía admitir su buen gusto, compraron todo tipo de ropa, desde trajes que la hacían ver como toda una ejecutiva hasta ropa casual que era para chicas de su "edad" pero no dejaba de lado la elegancia.

Señorita—una de las mucamas de la casa llamaba a su puerta—El joven amo la llama para cenar y me pide recordarle que debe dejar las maletas listas para salir mañana temprano

Si claro ya tengo casi todo listo—contesto Haruhi mientras guardaba las compras en unas maletas, llego con una maleta y regresaba con 4 maletas de más

En el comedor****

Ya dejaron todo listo para salir mañana—pregunto el moreno a las dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban en la cena

Todo esta listo Kyouya—contesto su hermana—tengo entendido que partiremos a las 10 de la mañana, puedo saber por que decidiste que fuera tan temprano si tan solo hacemos 2 horas de viaje pudimos ver mas cosas que comprar—lo ultimo Fuyumi lo dijo con un pequeño puchero cosa que enterneció a los otros dos chicos

Ah! Si lo olvidaba, Fuyumi no regresaras mañana a casa con Ryo, necesito que te quedes unos días mas en la mansión, ya hable con el y esta totalmente de acuerdo. Quiero que ayudes a Haruhi mañana, tendremos una cena de gala y quiero que la ayudes a vestirse y en el transcurso del día le enseñes como debe comportarse—la castaña lo veía sorprendida, no entendía por que tantas cosas….

Oh! Entiendo—el sabia que su hermana era la única persona que entendía lo que quería con solo verlo a los ojos—Te aseguro que Haru-chan quedará preciosa

Haruhi—al escuchar su nombre de sus labios por alguna extraña razón se incomodo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pareciera quisiera salir de su cuerpo—Antes de que te duermas quisiera hablar contigo

Cla…claro—dijo sin verlo a los ojos—por que no vas a mi habitación dentro de 15 min de acuerdo—termino por decir mientras se ponía de pie para salir del comedor—Buenas Noches y gracias por la cena

Fuyumi espero a que la chica se fuera para seguir hablando con su hermano—Mañana empieza todo no es así Kyouya

Exacto, eso es lo que tengo que decirle hoy, hable en la tarde con Tamaki y ya deben estar organizando todo para la cena donde se anunciara el negocio en donde las familias mas importantes se encuentran trabajando y claro todos quieren saber quien es el misterioso socio agregado al fina, así que tienes que esforzarte por arreglarla por que mañana por la noche todas las miradas estarán sobre ella—le explico el moreno

Lo siento por ti—Kyouya levanto la mirada, no entendía a lo que se refería su hermana—Me refiero a si soportaras que todas las miradas estén sobre ella, en especial la de Sou—después de esto se escucho la caída de un vaso al suelo, mismo que le pertenecía a Kyouya el cual tenia la mirada fría y sombría, las palabras de su hermana retumbaban en su cabeza….un momento

Sou? Fuyumi desde cuando le llamas por su apellido—la chica se supo descubierta, ahora que conocía la historia de Haruhi—Fuyumi tu lo sabes verdad..?—ella solo desvió la mirada—Tu sabes lo que Tamaki le hizo a Haruhi verdad

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de la morena—Si lo se, pero no te puedo contar—En la mirada de Kyouya se podría ver reflejada la curiosidad y la decepción—Entiéndeme por favor seria como traicionarla y eso no lo hare—el solo bajo la mirada—Pero….si quisiera pedirte un favor—el tono en la voz de la morena cambio radicalmente, ahora sonaba como toda un Ootori—Ootori Kyouya NO dejes que el la vea a solas, NO dejes que se acerque a ella, NO dejes que le dirija la palabra, simplemente NO dejes a Haruhi ni un momento sola con el Entendiste—pero que diablos pasaba aquí, la incertidumbre aumentaba cada vez mas, para que su DULCE y GENTIL hermana actuara así…..Definitivamente alguien iba a morir….SOU

A la mañana siguiente todos tenían listas sus maletas y el jet esperaba por ellos, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, pero para una chica castaña era tormentoso, pues sabia que ese día seria MUUUUY largo y que necesitaría de toda la fuerza posible para superarlo y para encararlo a EL…

Kyouya—llamo la castaña a su amigo—Podrías dejarme en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa por favor

Pero Haruhi tenemos que llegar a la mansión hoy será un día largo para ti, entre mas pronto comiences pronto terminaras y podrás descansar un rato por la tarde—le contesto Kyouya

Lo se—había algo en la mirada de la chica, tristeza, nostalgia—Por favor hay algo que necesito hacer antes de que todo empiece, te prometo que en cuanto termine iré a la mansión—esto era algo que nadie absolutamente nadie creería OOTORI KYOUYA cediendo ante una mujer, bueno no era cualquier mujer, es la MUJER a la que AMA con todo su corazón aunque ella no lo supiera "De acuerdo" dijo mientras tomaba su celular y hacia una llamada

No tardaron mucho en llegar—Puedes tardar lo que gustes, ya viene un carro por ti, esperara el tiempo necesario—le dijo mientras ella bajaba del auto "Esta bien" fue lo que escucharon como respuesta, pues la castaña ni siquiera volteo a verlos

El camino para Haruhi fue eterno, aunque ella sabia que no era mucho lo que tenia que recorrer—Hola amor…..

* * *

><p><strong>Hola una disulpa por tardar tanto en actulizar el fic, pero la inspiracion deplano se olvido de mi u_u<strong>

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen el fic y q dejan sus review's, ammm ya se que muchas personas quieres saber q hizo tamaki, les juro q no encuentro el momento en la historia para ponerlo pero ya lo tengo hasta escrito prometo decirlo lo antes posoble, mientras tanto les adelanto q en el siguiente capi se reune todo el Host...por fa diganme si esto les empieza a aburrir :(  
><strong>

**Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos tooooodo es retroalimentacion  
><strong>

**saludos  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZA, PERO DEBO ADMITIR Q LA INSPIRACION JEJE ANDA MAL DEBIDO AMUCHOS PROBLEMAS**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO EN COMPARACION CON LOS OTROS, PERO DECIDI QUE LO CORTARIA EN ESA PARTE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN NOS LEEMOS AL FINA**

* * *

><p>El camino para Haruhi fue eterno, aunque ella sabia que no era mucho lo que tenia que recorrer—Hola amor…..<p>

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que dejaron a la castaña y ella no volvía aun, Kyouya estaba mas que alterado, mientras su hermana trataba inútilmente de que entendiera que si tardaba seguramente era por una buena razón—Si no vuelve en 5 min llamare al cuartel y empezare la búsqueda—justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos el chico no tardo en ir directo a la puerta a comprobar que era la castaña

Disculpa la tardanza—Kyouya estaba en shock, no esperaba esto….Haruhi se veía hermosa su por lo general lacio cabello esta ves se encontraba rizado en las puntas con un pequeño arreglo en la parte superior, llevaba un maquillaje sencillo pero resaltaba bien sus carnosos labios (desde el punto de vista del chico jaja)— Estoy lista para las clases

Haruhi, Fuyumi ya están listas—pregunto el moreno desde la puerta—apresúrense se nos hará tarde—justo cuando terminó de decir esto, la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando ver a la hermana del chico y después….

Mientras en el hotel donde seria la recepción los invitados llegaban acompañados de sus respectivas familias.

Buenas noches señor Sou—le recibió el gerente del lugar—los lugares para usted y su esposa están listos

Los demás ya llegaron?—le pregunto Tamaki mientras le entregaba el abrigo de su esposa y el suyo

Ya están todos señor—la secretaria de Tamaki iba llegando—También contamos con la presencia de varias familias importantes que seguro podrían interesarse en su proyecto señor, su padre ya llego y esta platicando con el señor Ootori y aunque no contábamos con su presencia, el hijo del señor Kuran también vino, solo falta Kyouya-sama

Entiendo esperemos a que llegue, no es normal en el llegar tarde espero no le pasara nada—le contesto mientras guiaba a su esposa hasta la mesa donde se sentaría.

Los familiares de cada accionista tenían una mesa reservada ya que en una zona céntrica se encontraba una mesa con las 7 sillas que esperaban por los accionistas. De los cuales 4 ya habían tomado su lugar y Tamaki llegaba justo en ese momento a reunirse con ellos.

Tama-chan seguro que Kyou-chan vendrá?—pregunto Honey que solo mostraba ese lado infantil con sus amigos, ahora con los demás era un chico maduro—El nunca llega tarde

Es lo mismo que yo venía pensando Honey, tengo entendido pasaría por el otro socio así que no debe tardar en llegar.

Tamaki-sama—una voz frente a ellos los interrumpió—Mi padre pidió que nos disculpara por no haber atendido antes a su llamado pero él y mi hermana se encuentran fuera del país arreglando unos pendientes, así que yo vengo en representación de la Familia Kuran

Eh! Kaname…verdad?—pregunto el chico de ojos celeste—Descuida espero que una vez conociendo el proyecto les interese unírsenos, a decir verdad necesitábamos asesoría legal pero otro socio ya se ha encargado, aun así no nos vendría mal un poco mas de asesoramiento.

Claro estamos a sus órdenes para…—Pero Kaname ya no pudo terminar de hablar por que se distrajo por todos los murmullos que había, parecía que alguien importante había llegado y todos estaban sorprendidos y atentos a estas personas.

Poco a poco el camino se fue despejando y ante los ojos de 5 chicos sorprendidos apareció un chico alto moreno de anteojos muy bien acompañado de una señorita de cabello largo y ojos profundos color café que lucía un precioso vestido beige a juego con la camisa de su acompañante.

También los recién llegados se sorprendieron al ver a Kaname parado junto a Tamaki, para mostrar su apoyo y protección justo cuando Kyouya y Haruhi llegaron con los demás, el chico tomo de la cintura a la castaña atrayéndola hacia el para mostrarle a los dos hombres frente a él que Haruhi ahora estaba con él.

Buenas noches—el primero en romper el silencio fue Kyouya—Permítanme presentarles a nuestra socia Fujioka Haruhi

HAAAAAARRRUUUUUUHHHIIII!—rápidamente Kyouya jaló de la chica para evitar que saliera volando junto con los gemelos—HEEYY! Por qué nos quitas a nuestro juguete

Chicos tienen 22 años, no creen que es hora de que maduren—las palabras de Haruhi como tantas veces les cayeron como yunques en la cabeza—Además….—en un rápido movimiento y también sorpresivo la chica tenia a cada uno en uno de sus brazos y ellos claramente sorprendidos por el abrazo—Los extrañe mucho chicos

Buenas noches Haru-chan—un chico rubio un poco más alto que ella junto a un moreno, ambos bien parecidos se acercaron a Haruhi y le dieron un afectuoso abrazo—Que gusto volver a vernos

Honey no es necesario que finjas—el chico se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras—Lo de madurar solo lo dije por ellos, yo sé que tú eres mucho más maduro que lo que ellos llegaran a ser

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, definitivamente esta chica nunca cambiaria siempre tan honesta y directa, ella no se andaba con juegos. No podían negarlo extrañaban de sobremanera a esta hermosa mujer, a su princesa. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad pues al recordar el por que habían sido separados el ambiente se volvió a tensar y sus miradas se dirigieron a su "Rey", si bien sus miradas no reflejaban odio o desprecio, si mostraban enfado y precaución.

Bu…Buenas Noches…—el rubio se acercó despacio y con precaución a la chica pues a su lado estaban 5 pilares enormes—Haruhi

* * *

><p><strong>Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ?<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN MI FIC ME HACEN MUUUY FELIZ**

**DeinoO-Dragomir NUMENEESSE Lesty **Beleniux Aros kureguwol28

cantordelviento QUE BUENO Q MI FIC SEA LO Q BUSCABAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

Y** A LOS V**ISITANTES TAMBIEN GRACIAS

**ESPERO PRONTO SUBIR LA CONINUACION NO LES PROMETO NADA PERO HARÉ MI MAYOR ESFUERZO. MATTA NE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola hola, disculpen la demora pero ya esta aquí la actualización mis queridos lectores**

* * *

><p>No podían negarlo extrañaban de sobremanera a esta hermosa mujer, a su princesa. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad pues al recordar el por que habían sido separados el ambiente se volvió a tensar y sus miradas se dirigieron a su "Rey", si bien sus miradas no reflejaban odio o desprecio, si mostraban enfado y precaución.<p>

Bu…Buenas Noches…—el rubio se acercó despacio y con precaución a la chica pues a su lado estaban 5 pilares enormes—Haruhi

Buenas noches Tamaki-san—para sorpresa del moreno Haruhi se estaba controlando perfectamente, nada que ve con la vez que se vieron en si oficina donde ella salió llorando inmediatamente—Muchas gracias a todos por permitirme formar parte de esta asociación será divertido trabajar todos juntos de nuevo

Haruhi….yo—Tamaki se acerco un poco mas pero por inercia los demás chicos dieron un paso al frente, se notaba que estaban con la guardia en alto

Disculpen—una chica interrumpió el tenso momento—Tamaki cariño los invitados están ansiosos—el chico no supo cómo reaccionar justo frente a él se encontraban Haruhi el amor de su vida y Deinoo la persona con quien compartía su vida

Mmm Tamaki-san no nos presentara?—el frio en las palabras de Haruhi congelo a sus amigos e impresiono a Kaname pues NUNCA había visto esta faceta de Haruhi, debía admitirlo daba miedo, además que hacía en esa fiesta, había muchas cosas que no entendía.

Eh?...Po...Por supuesto—con algo de duda tomo la mano de Deinoo—Te presento a Deinoo mi...mi esposa—Deinoo no era tonta sabía perfectamente quien era la chica frente a ella, la persona por la cual no había podido ser feliz junto a su marido, la única mujer a parte de su madre que Tamaki amaba, ella….

Mucho gusto soy Fujioka Haruhi—dijo la castaña—Espero nos llevemos bien—el control que Haruhi mostraba en sus emociones realmente asombraba, se podría decir que es mejor aun que el rey de las sobras Kyouya.

Sera mejor que empecemos—esta vez el que hablo fue Mori, pues sabía que la castaña necesitaba ayuda con su control emocional

Mori ofreció su brazo a Haruhi para escoltarla y ella no lo rechazo, los demás iban justo detrás de ellos, Kaname y Deinoo se retiraron a sus respectivas mesas cada uno con una confusión emocional y demasiadas dudas.

Muy buenas noches—empezó Tamaki—Disculpen la demora, primero que nada en nombre de mis socios les doy la bienvenida y muchas gracias por dedicarnos esta noche a nosotros—Tamaki presento a cada uno de los chicos frente a sus invitados, explico que todos juntos empezarían una cadena Hotelera en la cual se daría un servicio especial, sus ya bien conocidos Host Club. Para muchos de los invitados más que la idea de los Hoteles les interesaba esta unión que se había formado pues en ella se encontraban 5 Familias muy poderosas.

Haru—chan como te ha ido en estos años, hace mucho que no nos vemos—Todos se encontraban charlando con una copa de vino en mano—Por cierto estas preciosa

Gra..Gracias Honey—con la única persona con la que Haruhi cambiaba su carácter era Tamaki porque con lo demás se portaba como la chica que ellos conocían y adoraban—Pues termine mis estudios y empecé a trabajar, en un principio fue difícil porque no tenía la experiencia pero gracias al Señor Hatori poco a poco fue mejorando, papa y yo ahora vivimos un poco mejor

Haruhi—los gemelos miraban fijamente a la chica, parecían molestos— ¿Por qué venias con Kyouya?—Bingo! Los chicos formularon la pregunta que todos los demás no se atrevían a hacer, además un chico rubio estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que la chica decía

Pues el es mi jefe en mi actual trabajo—Haruhi contesto con su tranquilidad habitual, pues a su parecer no era relevante que Kyouya fuera su jefe—Por alguna razón que desconozco los anteriores dueños del despacho donde trabajo se lo vendieron a Kyouya.

El tiempo pasaba sin problema alguno, todos los chicos estaban felices de ver a su princesa y de comprobar que ya se encontraba mejor, durante este tiempo nunca dejaron de pensar en ella y en como se encontraba y les costo mucho mantener su palabra de alejarse de ella por su bien emocional, pero ahora estarían nuevamente juntos y rogaban que nada los volviera a separar de ella.

Disculpen—una voz distrajo a el grupo de amigos—Señorita Fujioka me concede la siguiente pieza—Kaname estaba justo frente a ellos haciendo una pequeña reverencia y solicitando el permiso, al ver esto Kyouya estaba por hablar pero Haruhi lo detuvo con un pequeño toque en su mano, en estos días juntos habían aprendido a entenderse perfectamente y aunque el moren no estuviera de acuerdo no hizo nada mas.

Claro—la castaña contesto con una sonrisa y entrego su copa a Kyouya confirmándole con la mirada que todo estaba bien, tomó el brazo que el chico le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde un vals comenzó a sonar

Haruhi ¿Qué haces aquí?—las palabras salían con cierto enfado que no paso por alto la castaña—Por que nunca me dijiste que conocías a estas personas

Kaname te recuerdo que ya no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones—Haruhi hablaba con naturaleza pero la verdad era que tenia miedo de que el chico la volviera a lastimar—Y si no te mencione que ellos son mis amigos, es por que no tenias ninguna necesidad de saberlo. Además tú tampoco me dijiste que eras rico.

Para que, si creyendo que era pobre me traicionaste imagina si sabias que era rico—el veneno de las palabras de Kaname dañaban a la chica—O quizás de haberlo sabido no me hubieras traicionado con Ootori

Si solo querías que bailáramos para esto mejor aquí dejémoslo—le dijo la chica mientras se soltaba y se daba media vuelta, pero la mano del chico la detuvo y la jalo hasta un balcón cerca de ahí, de lo que el no se había dado cuenta es que sus movimientos eran vigilados por un chico de ojos fríos como la nieve y aparentemente furiosos al ver como trataban a su amada.

Kyouya—la voz de Hikaru lo trajo de vuelta del cine mental que estaba creando, donde pasaran muchas formas de matar a ese tipo—Quien es ese idiota que se atrevió a jalar a Haruhi—las palabras del chico le sorprendieron pero no mas que las miradas de todos sus amigos, se podía ver el coraje que emanaba de ellos—No creíste que eras el único al pendiente de ella verdad?

Ahí se dio cuenta de que aquel que quisiera estar cerca de la chica no solo debería pasar por la aprobación de Ranka, sino también de las 5 familias mas importantes de todo Japón—Es un antiguo novio de Haruhi y no podemos permitir que el este cerca de ella, no después de lo que le hizo—Kyouya no fue consiente de el momento en que menciono lo ultimo, se podría decir que dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba

Oka-san—un Tamaki sombrío y 4 chicos demonio detrás de el exigían una explicación—¿Que es lo que ese tipo se atrevió a hacerle?

No sabía si decirles o no, pero si estaba seguro que si no les decía su vida correría peligro y honestamente prefería que la vida que corriera peligro fuera la de Kaname así que…—La golpeo….. y la trato como a una cualquiera al pensar que lo traiciono conmigo

En ese momento un fuego demoníaco podría sentirse en la atmósfera del salón, definitivamente alguien corría peligro…..mientras en el balcón

Haruhi…¿Por qué? Si yo te amaba tanto por que me tenias que traicionar con el—en los ojos de Kaname se veía tristeza pero también odio y coraje—Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti, acaso quien quiera estar a tu lado debe ser tan importante como esos amigos tuyos.

Kaname, si yo hubiera sido la única que cometió un error aceptaría cada reproche tuyo, pero un beso no se compara con el haberte encontrado en la cama con otra mujer y si a eso le agregamos las marcas en mis brazos junto con el escándalo en casa de Kyouya, pues tu la llevas de perder—tan honesta como siempre

Y como querías que actuara—el tono de voz del chico iba subiendo de nivel—Querías que te dijera "No te preocupes amor, a todos nos pasa", estaba enojado Haruhi, estaba celoso. Acaso es muy difícil de entender

Kaname esta discusión no tiene sentido, lo nuestro termino y punto—Haruhi se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero nuevamente el chico la tomo de la mano para impedírselo—Kaname suéltame por favor

No lo hare—De nuevo los ojos de Kaname estaban oscuros por la ira—Esto no ha terminado, tu serás mía y de nadie mas—Haruhi luchaba por zafarse del agarre del moreno—No te dejare ir con ese Ootori

_**SUELTALA!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESTA VES TENDRÁN UNA SORPRESA REVISEN EL FIC POR LA NOCHE :D<strong>

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS CHAO**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola hola aquí tenemos la continuación, en este cap verán un poco mas de la reunión de los chicos con Haruhi pasen y lean **_

* * *

><p>SUÉLTALA!—el grito de Kyouya lo sorprendió y soltó a la chica que no dudo en correr inmediatamente a los brazos de Kyouya, aunque para muchos este acto solo fue un reflejo, para Kyouya fue el momento mas feliz de su vida y para Tamaki significaba…<p>

Escúchame bien imbécil—si no fuera por que en sus brazos estaba la castaña, Kyouya ya se habría lanzado a matarlo—Nunca mas vuelvas a acercarte a Haruhi—si las palabras pudieran matar, Kaname seria historia

En cuestión de segundos Kaname se vio rodeado de 5 chicos…

Te lo explicaremos solo UNA vez—hablo Tamaki

Si vuelves a tocar a NUESTRA princesa—Kaoru

Considérate hombre MUERTO—Hikaru

Ella JAMÁS estará sola de nuevo—Mitzukuni

NADIE volverá a hacerle daño—Takashi

Por que ella cuenta con la protección de las 5 familias más importantes de todo Japón—concluyo Kyouya

Después de esta amenaza, Kaname estaba dispuesto a irse pues sabia que no podía hacer mas por hablar con ella, pero esto no significaba que se diera por vencido, definitivamente volvería a verla.

Poco a poco Haruhi fue recobrando la tranquilidad, pero aun no se soltaba del abrazo de Kyouya, por alguna extraña razón este chico le inspiraba confianza y estar junto a el la tranquilizaba mucho.

Despacio y sin prisa se fue separando de el y volteo a ver a sus amigos que esperaban pacientemente a que ella decidiera hablar, eso era algo que les agradecía mucho pues ellos nunca la forzaban a hablar siempre aguardaban hasta que ella les explicara la situación.

Chicos muchas gracias—les dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Por su reacción supongo que Kyouya ya les contó lo ocurrido ¿Verdad?—Kyouya solo bajo la mirada pues no sabia si había traicionado la confianza de la chica.

Lo que paso después era algo que la castaña no esperaba….. tanto los gemelos como Takashi y Honey la estaban abrazando, el sentimiento que ellos le transmitían a la chica en ese abrazo grupal era enorme, Haruhi pudo sentir tristeza, miedo, alegría….amor. De un momento a otro los 5 estaban derramando lagrimas (Incluso nuestro inexpresivo Mori) al ver esto Tamaki y Kyouya decidieron dejarlos solos un momento.

Haruhi—el que hablo fue Kaoru—No vuelvas a alejarnos de ti por favor, no sabes lo que sufrimos todo este tiempo

Mi hermano tiene razón—prosiguió Hikaru—No sabes el miedo que se apoderaba de nosotros al pensar que estas mal, que no tienes nadie que te apoye, si vives o….

Teníamos miedo de perderte Haru-chan—Honey jamás cambiaría con ella, ante los demás era un chico serio y formal pero con ella era un niño tierno y dulce que no ocultaba sus emociones

Déjanos protegerte Haruhi—Takashi hizo esta suplica en nombre de todos—No vuelvas a alejarte de nosotros, no vuelvas a sumirte en la soledad y de paso ahogarnos a nosotros en la oscuridad

Chicos…—ellos tenían razón cuando ella desapareció sin decirles nada solo pensó en su dolor y en su sufrimiento, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar si había mas personas que sufrieran por su ausencia, incluso hasta se olvido por un tiempo de su padre—Perdóneme….nunca pensé en el sufrimiento de los demás, solo en el mío y saben ahora me doy cuenta que si ustedes hubieran estado conmigo, mi dolor pudo haber sido menor

Haruhi—Kaoru la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos—Nunca olvides que te amamos que eres y siempre serás nuestra princesa

Lo se chicos, nunca mas nos volveremos a separar….lo juro—el modo en que ella eligió para sellar su promesa sorprendió a los 4 chicos, con un pequeño beso en los labios de cada uno ella les prometía jamás alejarse y también aceptaba su protección—Los amo chicos siempre creí que mis papas eran mi única familia…..pero ahora es diferente, mi familia es mas grande por que están ustedes y Kyouya también.

Nunca dejaremos que nadie te haga daño—le dijo Honey—Incluso si ese alguien es nuestro Rey nosotros te defenderemos a ti hermosa.

Bueno….fuera lagrimas y tristezas chicos—Hikaru retomaba su animo—Tenemos una fiesta frente a nosotros, un reencuentro, un negocio y una vida juntos—todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo—Vamos a bailar!

Todos volvieron a la fiesta y cada uno tuvo que dirigirse con alguna persona que los solicitaba y como buenos anfitriones atendían a su llamado, para sorpresa de Haruhi tanto Sou padre como Ootori padre se habían acercado a ella y felicitado por haber entrado de nuevo al grupo, le hicieron saber que estaban felices de verla de nuevo y esperaban emprender algún negocio juntos pronto y no podían dejar pasar los cumplidos por lo bella que lucia esa noche.

Haruhi podemos hablar un momento—la voz de Kyouya la distrajo de sus pensamientos—Vamos al balcón—le dijo mientras ofrecía su brazo como todo un caballero, una vez fuera cerro las puertas y guió a la chica a una pequeña banca— ¿Como te sientes?

La verdad tengo una confusión de emociones—después de varias horas por fin pudo dejar caer esa mascara de tranquilidad, pues a con Kyouya a su lado no necesitaba fingir nada—Pero debo darte las gracias Kyouya…

La emoción que sentía Kyouya en ese momento era inexplicable, aunque no entendía del todos sus palabras pues en ese momento el solo podía concentrarse en lo bella que se veía Haruhi esa noche, no por nada lo había dejado sin palabras al verla salir de la habitación de su hermana— ¿Las gracias…?

Así es, gracias a ti pude ver de nuevo a mis amigos y entender muchas cosas, gracias a ti el problema con Kaname no fue tan difícil—Kyouya no esperaba estas palabras—Desde que nos volvimos a ver y desde el show que di con la visita de Tamaki, has estado apoyándome y en ningún momento me has dejado sola—Haruhi que hasta ese momento estaba viendo las estrellas del cielo, dirigió su mirada al chico—Te quiero Kyouya ( °o° )

Haruhi, Kyouya— ( u.u' )Por que los gemelos tenían ese raro don de interrumpir los momentos mas importantes ( N/A: Espero no causar frustraciones jajaja, pero que seria de una historia sin las locuras de los gemelos)—Es hora de despedir a los invitados….apresúrense!—los gemelos habían tomado de las manos a esta pareja para apresurarlos

Por esa noche Kyouya fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo, las palabras de la chica habían sido como un coro de ángeles, no le dices a cualquier persona que lo quieres o si?. Ese día terminó excelente ya podía dormir a gusto, pues a unas cuantas habitaciones se encontraba la mujer que amaba y a la cual se había jurado lograría conquistar.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono de Haruhi y Kyouya no dejaba de sonar, cosa que no agrado a ninguno pues se sentían desvelados, cansados y con ganas de dormir TOOODO el día, pero no fue así pues los hermanos Hiitachin habían hablado a todos para irse a pasear. Para tranquilidad de todos, el paseo que planearon los gemelos fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones, fueron a almorzar y a dar un paseo por un parque cerca de la zona centro, después de una gran batalla por decidir donde comerían, optaron por un restaurante de comida italiana. Haruhi estaba realmente contenta pues hace mucho que no estaba así con todos sus amigos aunque eso incluía a Tamaki. Durante el pase ellos hablaron lo menos posible, pero las miradas de Tamaki a Haruhi no pasaron desapercibidas por Kyouya, algo que le molestaba y mucho.

Kyouya y Haruhi se presentaron en el despacho a la mañana siguiente, las preguntas para la chica no se hicieron esperar, pero Kyouya la salvo diciendo que tenían trabajo atrasado y no era ninguna mentira pues tenían todo el trabajo acumulado por las "pequeñas" vacaciones que se habían tomado.

Kyouya-sama Buenos días—Azumi lo recibió con una taza de café en las manos—Los papeles que necesitan ser revisados ya se encuentran en su escritorio

Muchas gracias Azumi, supongo que de los demás se hizo cargo Hatori-san, no es así?—le pregunto el moreno

Así es—respondió la chica mientras acomodaba sus gafas de lectura—Me pidió que le avisara en cuanto usted regresa si me disculpa iré a informarle—dicho esto la chica se fue por uno de los pasillos del edificio

Haruhi entra por favor y ve revisando los papeles, necesito revisar unas cosas con Aijima-kun—le dijo el chico mientras se retiraba en dirección contraria a la que uso Azumi.

Espero que no esté evadiendo sus responsabilidades—dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y abría la puerta—Jaja aunque eso no es típico de el—Haruhi se acerco al escritorio y tomo una de las carpetas que había encima, pronto se escucho que se abría la puerta nuevamente—Vaya no tardaste Kyou….—Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar

Gomen Kyouya pero no había nadie así que…—al igual que la castaña sus palabras quedaron a medias pues no esperaba este encuentro, pero debía admitir que si lo deseaba—Haruhi…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? <strong>_

_**Si mis planes no me fallan XD sabrán lo que Tamaki le hizo a Haruhi en mmm capítulos mas, asi que esperen un poco mas por favor**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y por agregar a favoritos**_

_**Nos leemos pronto :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

Espero que no esté evadiendo sus responsabilidades—dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y abría la puerta—Jaja aunque eso no es típico de él—Haruhi se acercó al escritorio y tomo una de las carpetas que había encima, pronto se escuchó que se abría la puerta nuevamente—Vaya no tardaste Kyou….—Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar

Gomen Kyouya pero no había nadie así que…—al igual que la castaña sus palabras quedaron a medias pues no esperaba este encuentro, pero debía admitir que si lo deseaba—Haruhi…

Bu…Buenos días Tamaki-san—hablo la chica intentando sonreír y no mostrar nerviosismo—Amm Kyouya fue a buscar a un compañero, pero permíteme un momento voy por el—ese era la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para poder salir de esa habitación, apenas si logró abrir un poco la puerta cuando un rubio la tomo de la mano y se lo impidió…

Espera…Haruhi—Tamaki hablaba casi en susurros, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica—Necesitamos hablar…

Mientras tanto en las afueras del nuevo despacho de abogados Ootori, un grupo de jóvenes guapos causaba suspiros en varias chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí

Llegamos, aquí es donde se encuentra ese par—dijo un chico de cabellos naranjas—Ya quiero ver a mi preciosa Haruhi—menciono Hikaru

Hikaru calma quieres—le reprimió su gemelo—Recuerda que venimos a buscar respuestas sobre esto—le dijo mientras mostraba una foto

Dejen de pelear quieren—esta vez un maduro Honey habló—ya ella nos lo explicara por qué no nos contó nada, sus razones debe tener

Kyouya iba de regreso a su oficina, al llegar su secretaria no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre pero realmente no le dio importancia, cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba, pero se llevó una sorpresa a escuchar a las personas que conversaban en su interior…

"_Espera Haruhi…Necesitamos hablar…"_

¿Qué hago? ¿Debería intervenir? ¿Pero…si ella quiere hablar con él? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del moreno que solo se limitaba a escuchar detrás de la puerta, aunque sabía que estaba mal su curiosidad por saber que pasaría entre esos dos, podía más.

Ocurre algo en los hoteles Tamaki-san—ella sabía bien de que quería que hablaran, pero era mejor evitarlo pues no quería que todo se fuera abajo

Ehh no todo bien—los nervios de Tamaki estaban por las nubes no sabía que decir o como empezar—Haruhi sabes que eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo

Tamaki te lo advierto—el tono de voz de la chica había cambiado completamente, ahora era dura y frívola—Si lo que quieres es abrir el pasado, será mejor que no lo hagas

Haruhi por favor yo quiero que me escuches—de estar nervioso ahora pasaba a desesperado—Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero…..Discúlpame por favor

NOOO!—Haruhi ya no pudo más, se había quebrado—Bienes a pedir perdón después de cuento tiempo, no sabes lo que yo pase, solo te largaste dejándome sola como una idiota a unos días de nuestra supuesta boda—la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, después de mucho tiempo había logrado descargar su coraje y rencor contra la persona correcta

Haruhi….se que lo que hice no fue lo correcto pero…—tal vez si le contaba la verdad ella lo perdonaría—Por favor entiéndelo sabias que mi abuela no estaba de acuerdo con lo nuestro y ella….me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi madre, por favor entiéndelo princesa yo…

NOOOO! No me llames así, no me interesan tus excusas ya no me interesa nada de ti—ya no podía más, la castaña sabía que debía callar pero ya no lo soportaba—POR TU MALDITA CULPA PERDI A MI QUERIDO TAIYO!

Ese grito desesperado de la chica fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación, pues ya ninguno de los dos había hablado, el chico rubio se había paralizado, conocía ese nombre pues en muchas ocasiones él y Haruhi habían platicado de ello, pero no podía ser cierto, esto TENÍA que ser una mentira

Que…..has dicho—Tamaki solo podía sentir un hueco en su pecho provocado por las palabras de la castaña—Ha…Haruhi ese nombre…..tú y yo habíamos decidido que…

Así es—la chica no lo dejo continuar y a pesar de que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos, su mirada era fría, demostraba rencor, odio, resentimiento—Cuando tú te fuiste yo estaba embarazada

Ante esas palabras más de un hombre palideció al instante, uno por la sorpresa de saberse padre de un hijo de la mujer a la cual nunca dejó de amar y el otro un chico moreno de anteojos que se encontraba detrás de una puerta no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que ella ya era una mujer y que le había pertenecido a otro hombre, ya no era consciente de la ola de emociones de la cual era víctima; por su amada sentía tristeza, dolor, mas amor que nunca y por el que fue su mejor amigo…odio, repulsión, coraje, como se había atrevido a dañarla de una forma tan cruel

Sorprendido Tamaki…—el chico seguía sin hablar, moverse o mostrar alguna reacción, el shock era demasiado—Cuando te largaste me destrozaste y caí en depresión, me aleje de todo y de todos, hasta de mi padre. Durante algunos meses no me alimente y descuide mi salud hasta que un día mi padre en su desesperación tumbo la puerta de mi habitación y me encontró desmallada con sangre entre mis piernas, cuando desperté pude ver que yo no era la única que sufría pues mi padre estaba más viejo y acabado—más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al recordar aquel día—Después de unos días y cuando el doctor lo considero prudente se me informo que había tenido un aborto debido a la mala alimentación de los últimos meses, mi bebe contaba con un poco más de 2 meses de gestación, estuve a punto de volverme loca, pero gracias a mi padre y al recuerdo de mi querido Taiyo pude salir adelante—Haruhi se limpió el rostro y por primera vez en la conversación se atrevió a ver a los ojos celestes del chico—Dime…aun piensas que te puedo perdonar

Haruhi…yo…—que podía decir, ahora entendía el porqué del odio que sus ojos castaños mostraban, ya no soporto más y de sus ojos caían lágrimas por su pequeño hijo, su primer hijo un varón, el cual estaba muerto por culpa de los descuidos de sus padres. Se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo.

¿Kyo-chan que haces ahí parado?—cuatro jóvenes caminaban en dirección al moreno sin imaginar todo lo que acababa de pasar—Kyouya que ocurre?

Mitzukuni, ustedes lo sabían verdad—solo sombras y oscuridad reflejaban los ojos del chico—Ustedes sabían que Tamaki abandono a Haruhi no es así

Como…te enteraste…—esta vez fue Hikaru el que hablo, esto tomaba por sorpresa a los chicos pues habían prometido que no hablarían de esto nunca más.

Así que es cierto—la mirada del moreno era temible, aunque los demás estaban acostumbrado pero está definitivamente no se le comparaba—Todo este tiempo ustedes sabían por lo que ella estaba pasando y aun así la abandonaron

Heey! No espera—Kaoru paro el tren de ideas que empezaban a salir de Kyouya—Nosotros nunca la abandonamos, primero escúchanos antes de sacar conclusiones y buscar culpables

Kyouya como te enteraste—era el turno de Mori para hacer las preguntas, pues no entendían como se había enterado, los únicos que sabían del tema eran ellos, el padre de Haruhi y naturalmente los involucrados. De repente todo estuvo claro, la puerta del despacho semiabierta y Kyouya parado fuera escuchando, no solo para Mori sino para los demás chicos la situación era clara, pues tras esa puerta—Haruhi….

Mas tardo en pronunciar su nombre cuando los 4 corrían en dirección a la oficina pues temían por su princesa, pero al entrar no era ella la derrumbada por el llanto era otro, Haruhi se encontraba recargada en el escritorio de Kyouya mientras que Tamaki estaba de rodillas en el piso parecía estar en shock

¿Ha…Haruhi princesa que pasó?—Kaoru tomó la palabra por parte de sus amigos, ninguno avanzo todos creían conveniente dejarle cierto espacio a la chica

Lo que pasó es que Tamaki-san quería que habláramos y eso hicimos, ahora dejamos TODO absolutamente todo en claro, ya no hay más dudas ni secretos—sus palabras destilaban veneno puro, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de la situación sus ojos no veían más allá del rubio a sus pies, no se daba cuenta del chico moreno al final de la habitación el cual parecía un demonio por toda la información escuchada.

Haruhi princesa por favor—Tamaki se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia la chica—Perdóname de haber sabido tu condición, yo no…perdóname amor por favor fui un idiota—para ese momento el chico tenía a su amada en brazos, pero también tenía a 4 personas hirviendo de rabia y a un demonio enjaulado de tras de ellos.

Tamaki—Kyouya lo llamo mientras caminaba aparentemente con tranquilidad hacia ellos y lo alejaba de la chica—Te agradecería que no vuelvas a llamar "amor" a Haruhi—Ninguno de los presentes ahí entendían por qué su actitud—También te pido un favor como amigos…respeta a MI PROMETIDA

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy de regreso y con el capítulo que todos buscaban, espero cumpla las expectativas que tenían del por que la separación de Haruhi y Tamaki.<strong>

**Espero su Review y ya esta en proceso el siguiente, tratare de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo, pero no lo abandonare. Por favor les pido paciencia**

**Saludos: Azali Kinomoto :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Haruhi princesa por favor—Tamaki se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia la chica—Perdóname de haber sabido tu condición, yo no…perdóname amor por favor fui un idiota—para ese momento el chico tenía a su amada en brazos, pero también tenía a 4 personas hirviendo de rabia y un demonio enjaulado de tras de ellos.

Tamaki—Kyouya lo llamo mientras caminaba aparentemente con tranquilidad hacia ellos y lo alejaba de la chica—Te agradecería que no vuelvas a llamar "amor" a Haruhi—Ninguno de los presentes ahí entendían por qué su actitud—También te pido un favor como amigos…respeta a MI PROMETIDA

Kyouya tenía a Haruhi sujetada de la cintura y pegada lo más posible a él, sin llegar a faltarle respeto a la chica, en su rostro se podía notar orgullo y una sonrisa de victoria. Todo lo contrario a Haruhi su rostro mostraba sorpresa y su cuerpo temblaba de nervios. Ella sabía que tener un prometido era parte del plan de Kyouya pero jamás se imaginó que esa persona sería ÉL

Tú…que—Tamaki estaba destrozado eran demasiadas sorpresas, él era consciente de que Haruhi algún día se casaría y que formaría una familia pero… nunca cruzó por su mente la idea de que podía ser con alguno de sus amigos, mejor dicho con alguno de sus Hermanos pues para Tamaki eso eran todos los chicos ahí presentes, eran sus hermanos…su familia

Ah! Así que eras TÚ—como siempre Kaoru intervenía en el momento preciso—Con todo este alboroto olvidamos el motivo por el cual venimos a buscarte Ha-ru-hi—deletreo su nombre mientras movía una foto

_Flashback_

_En las afueras del nuevo despacho de abogados Ootori, un grupo de jóvenes guapos causaba suspiros en varias chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí_

_Llegamos, aquí es donde se encuentra ese par—dijo un chico de cabellos naranjas—Ya quiero ver a mi preciosa Haruhi—menciono Hikaru_

_Hikaru calma quieres—le reprimió su gemelo—Recuerda que venimos a buscar respuestas sobre esto—le dijo mientras mostraba una foto_

_Dejen de pelear quieren—esta vez un maduro Honey habló—ya ella nos lo explicara por qué no nos contó nada, sus razones debe tener_

_Fin de Flashback_

Kyouya presiono un poco a Haruhi ella lo miro a los ojos y entendió que le pedía que confiara en él. Soltó su cintura y se alejó un poco de ella pero le tomo de la mano—No entiendo a qué te refieres Kaoru—la chica trato de hablar lo más natural posible—Que tiene que ver esa foto con…nosotros

Significa Haruhi—esta vez el que hablaba era Hikaru mientras caminaba hacia "ellos" —Que eres la peor amiga del mundo y que nos guardas secretos como este—le dijo mientras mostraba una de las fotos tomadas la noche de la cena donde se podía ver con claridad el anillo de compromiso—estar con Kyouya te está cambiando

La pareja observo la foto y después las caras de reproche de sus amigos que se habían acercado a ellos, después de unos segundos todos rieron por el comentario de Hikaru olvidándose por completo del rubio.

Tal vez suene raro pero esta vez Hikaru tiene razón, Kyouya es mala influencia para ti preciosa—les dijo Honey

¡Heey! Que quieres decir con "esta vez"—como siempre el gemelo quejándose—SIEMPRE tengo razón— De nuevo se escucharon risas, él nunca cambiaria siempre sería un niño berrinchudo—Felicidades Haruhi—termino con una enorme sonrisa. Misma que mostraban los demás amigos

Cuídala bien—Mori tan directo como siempre

Haruhi y Kyouya estaban un poco sorprendidos por lo bien que estaban tomando la noticia sus amigos, la castaña hasta sentía un poco de pena por estarles mintiendo.

De verdad no les molesta que les quite a su…"juguete"—debía admitir que no esperaba que lo tomaran tan bien. Kyouya pensó que por lo menos le aplicarían la ley del hielo un mes pero parece que las cosas no serían así

Claro que no—Kaoru respondió por ambos—Si fueras un completo desconocido créeme que ya estarías bajo interrogatorio y cada uno de nosotros pensando en una prueba para ti, pero…

No eres cualquier persona Kyouya—Hikaru esta vez—Eres nuestro amigo, eres nuestro hermano, todos somos familia.

Pocas veces alguien lograba dejar a Ootori Kyouya sin palabras y esta era una de esas, siempre supo que la amistad que surgió entre ellos durante el Instituto no era cualquier cosa pero cuando Hikaru menciono que todos eran familia se dio cuenta cual importantes eran esos chicos para él, TODOS y cada uno de ellos

¿Por qué…?—Tamaki hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, observando las felicitaciones y los abrazos para la "feliz pareja"— ¿Por qué me haces esto Kyouya?

Todos miraban a su Rey pues sabían que si esto salía mal iniciaría una guerra entre estas dos familias, los ojos castaños de Haruhi comenzaban a cristalizarse las palabras cargadas de dolor de Tamaki habían llegado a su corazón. Kyouya y Takashi se dieron cuenta pero se mantenían al margen, para Kyouya esa mirada dolió pues le demostraba que Haruhi aun amaba al rubio.

Chicos—Kyouya llamó la atención de sus amigos—Déjenos solos por favor.

La castaña estaba por reclamar cuando sintió sobre sus hombros una mano, al girarse observo que el dueño era Takashi el cual solo asintió y le dio un leve empujón para que salieran. Era obvio que ella se preocupaba por alguno de los 2 hombres que se quedaban solos en esa oficina, la pregunta era ¿Por cuál?...

* * *

><p>En otra de las oficinas de ese mismo edificio, un joven de cabellos castaños meditaba sobre sus actitudes de las últimas semanas, sabía que la forma en que trato a Haruhi no había sido la correcta y pensando bien las cosas ambos cometieron muchos errores.<p>

Hey Kaname te buscan—un chico pálido de cabellos negros se asomaba por la puerta del cubículo de Kaname—Es linda la chica, dice que es urgente que hable contigo

Por un momento pensó que podría ser Haruhi, pero su decepción fue clara al ver a Lesty. ¿Qué haces aquí?—el tono en la voz del moreno era frio, su compañero entendió que estaba de más en esa conversación y se retiro—Pensé que había sido claro cuando dije que era solo una noche, nada de compromisos y tampoco sentimientos de por medio, si no mal recuerdo tu aceptaste, así que largo.

Para Lesty esas palabras eran como dagas que se clavaban en su cuerpo, sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir las lágrimas, así que respiro profundo para poder tranquilizarse y hablar sin mostrar debilidad—Vaya aparentas ser un cabalero pero no eres más que un maldito patán, sabes que…olvídalo no se ni para que vine.

La chica dio media vuelta y camino fuera del lugar, unos segundos más y él pudo haberla visto llorando y eso Jamás se lo permitiría. Tan pérdida iba en su dolor que no vio a las personas frente a ella y choco con uno—Perdone iba distai…—no pudo terminar la frase pues frente a ella un chico de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y cabello naranja le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarla

No…No te preocupes—a Hikaru le había costado trabajo completar esa frase, pues la chica lo había dejado impresionado—fue mi culpa, No deberíamos estar parados en medio del pasillo

Los chicos estaban al pendiente de la conversación, de pronto Haruhi recordó a la chica que ayudaba Hikaru—Lesty…así te llamas verdad—la mencionada volteo a mirar a la chica, en ese momento la castaña pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y la tristeza que emanaban.

Lesty se sentía apenada y avergonzada así que decidió que era hora de irse—Espera…no te vayas—la detuvo la castaña—Ven acompáñame a un despacho—le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, la cual la chica no dudo en aceptar—Chicos cuando salga Kyouya díganle que necesito hablar con él, estoy en el despacho del fondo—comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria al cubículo de Kaname

Una vez dentro Haruhi la guio hasta el sofá—Cuando nos conocimos no fue la mejor manera verdad, mi nombre es Haruhi

Mucho gusto Haruhi—le respondió con una ligera sonrisa—disculpa por lo de Ka…Kana…—la chica no pudo terminar de decir el nombre pues las lágrimas ahora si la vencieron. Haruhi la abrazo y la dejo llorar lo necesario, conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, cuando lo único que necesitas es el hombro de una persona para desahogarte

Di…discu…discúlpame apenas no...nos conocimos y ya te use como pañuelo—en ese momento la castaña le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro

Descuida Lesty, sonará raro pero cuando vi tus ojos, entendí que lo que más necesitabas era llorar y sacar todo el dolor que tienes—así era como se sentía Lesty en ese momento, quería llorar, gritar—Si…si quieres puedes decirme que tienes, desahogarte hablando también es bueno

No sabía si decirle o no, qué pensaría Haruhi de ella se acababan de conocer y le daría un motivo para que la odiara. Pero quería sacarlo, tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer o a quien recurrir. Estaba sola con este problema

Estoy…Kaname y yo…VOY A SER MAMÁ!

* * *

><p>Hola Aquí dejo otro capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran<p>

Recuerda Lesty que dije que para ese personaje tenia un plan, no seria solo una noche de Kaname

Saludos


End file.
